At the machinery room
by Calthy
Summary: Garrus and Shepard were totally into it as they were interrupted by someone special: Thane.
1. Chapter 1 At the machinery room

Garrus and female Shepard are totally into it. Suddenly, someone special interrupts: Thane.

(Lots of jealousy, right on the Normandy.) :-)

Warning: As usual: Sexual and strong language.

"Come on, fight me, bro"

"James, its **Thane.** " Joker tried to calm his buddy with those big and also very well pumped up muscles down.

"I do not care. He could be called Peter or whatever his name choice is and I´m still willing to challenge him."

"Uhm, well – I was not referring to that particular topic. It is just Thane, the **assassin**."

"Assassin, Templar, Mage, dinosaur, ...I don´t care" James cracked his muscles.

"James, you just don´t know what you´re doing" Joker was trying it again. He turned the brim of his cap to the back with a determined grip.

"There is no need to worry. I do not accept" Thane answered calmly.

"Oh I see the drell is still too impressed by my amazing statue. He better be. Look at this." He tensed his muscles. "I can not see that on you drell. It seems that jumping from one foot to the other while taking a shower is the only way for you to get wet as thin as you are compared to me." he provoked.

"Whoooooooooooh" Joker yelled.

Thane cocked his head and crossed his arms.

Shepard entered.

 _Siha_ _._ No one was blaming him in front of her. This fridge seemed to have no interest to stop with these provocations until he would accept his fight. So he had to step in and give it an end.

His black eyes, filled with determination, stared at James. He spoke with stoic serenity: "I see. There is no other way, Officer."

"Wait. What? Did you not say…" Thane immediately interrupted:

"Laying Officer Vegas down to the ground without weights on my body? Indeed."

"OH NOW IT´S GETTING HOT IN HERE!" Joker yelled.

Shepard laughed. She shook her head and spoke softly towards Thane: "Please, we still need him."

"HEY! Are you kidding me, Lola? He barely has a chance to win. I mean, take a look at him" James stood in for himself.

"Sometimes it´s not just the appearance" Joker admitted.

"Well, in that case, yes" James again, "so come on my thin friend".

They walked towards the middle of the room.

"Let´s go match" James said loudly. His outstretched hands transformed into steely fists. James was ready. It took only one quick move of Thane and James smashed down to the ground. This harsh kick of the assassin felt like a sharp knife. That fight went actually quicker than the speed of light.

"WHAT THE YOU CHEATED!" he yelled disgustedly.

All laughed.

Shepard studied Thane. She had to admit that his body really doesn´t had much muscles –unlike James one. Its his quickness combined with his tactics and his strength that made him so powerful and such a good assassin.

James sighed and he finally stood up: "So. Now. Who wants to fight Commander Shepard? Thane!"

"No. My apology. I do not fight Siha. " he answered.

James shook his head, thinking what a pussy. He said: "Lola, come on! I will do it!"

"Lola?" Thane asked.

"Siha?" James asked back.

"GISELLERY!".

"What?" they all looked at Kaidan who has joined.

"What?" Kaidan started "I wanted to say a weird sounding stupid name too."

"You.." Thane and James approached Kaidan.

"Both of you: Do not make fun of the name I gave to her." Thane spoke angrily.

"You neither! I can call her Lola as long and as often as I want!" James.

"Both of you are fools, it´s actually Commander!" Kaidan admitted.

Joker was yelling: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and they did.

Shepard shook her head, sighed and she went away.

The main room was empty, neither Liara nor Samantha were found. It was already evening so most of the crew members seemed to be already in their cabin.

The Commander noticed that little shining light over the machinery room immediately. Someone was still at work. That meant that Garrus was even now working on the machinery. Shepard decided to check the machinery room and also on Garrus if everything´s going fine before she would seclude herself in her private quarters.

"Shepard. Do you need me for something?"

"Well I just wanted to have a quick look. And also check on you if everything is fine and how the work is going. But as I can see you are very hard-working you diligently bee you."

"Me what?"

"It´s a human phrase. "

"Oh. Well..yes. I´m making sure, everything is going fine here. I am taking my tasks very serious." "I see and I am proud that you are. Thank you, Garrus." He looked at her. She was giving him a smile. He smiled back or better said he tried to. He didn´t even know if she was able to recognize his smile since it was so much different from human ones. But as her smile grew bigger she should have noticed. "I..." Shepard started, chewing nervously on her lower lip. Garrus eyes stared at those biting lips. It looked so damn sexy. "What?" Shepard asked when she noticed that he was staring at her a way far too long. "That...uhm...well...kind of..biting." "Oh. Sorry." "No no it´s.. fine..it´s…...sexy" he murmured. She blushed. Did he complimented her? Fuck yes, he did. Shepard went nervous, sucking on her lower lip again – this time not even realizing it. "You really want to know, huh?..." Garrus was taking two steps forward. He´s the fuck getting closer. "What, what do you mean?" "You are playing with fire, Shepard." He said. "Oh well.." "You look cute" he interrupted. "What?" "Your cheek, they are blushed. It looks good." "My..my.." He took a last step forward and was standing right in front of her. He positioned both of his hands on the sides of her head. With a slow and careful movement he lifted her beautiful head a little bit more up, to fulfill his personal aim. He was now able to stare into her magnificent blue eyes. They had perfect eye contact. "I like it" he murmured.

Is this a dream? Shepards heart started to pound fast, hardly in her chest. She was feeling a big heat rushing straight through her body like an invisible flashlight. "I´m...glad you do" she whispered.

Slowly Shepard caressed the turians forearms. Firstly her hands had touched his lower arms, then, within a still slow movement she caressed his stronger upper arms. It felt so good to touch him. His forehead met hers.

"I want you Garrus", she sighed.

"I am glad to hear Shepard because I want you too."

Again she started to bite down her lower lip but this time she was exactly aware of what she was doing which drew him crazy.

When Thane, James and Kaidan, cheered up by Joker, finished their argument by laying one another down to the ground, Thane realized how stupid he had acted. He had to apologize. He was an assassin and not an idiot. How could he fell for a thing like that.

"I´m out" he spoke and left the guys straight behind his back.

He really had to apologize. Right. Now. He took the elevator and thought of what he could say. "Siha. I…" No. Maybe:"My apology.." Mh. He couldn't think any further. He was already there. He went straight to her door. Strange. Was she not in her cabin? Where could she be?

"Good night Samantha!"

"Good night, Liara, sleep well. And promise me that you´re projects are asleep for today as well. You need to relax too!"

"Ok, I promise" the asari women laughed.

"Nighty night!" Samantha stepped away.

Liara went through the corridor, switching off all the lights. On her way to the main hall, she recognized Joker, James and Kaidan.

"You guys are still up?"

"Well, but not much longer. We´re heading towards the bed now."

Kaidan yawned.

"Yeah, I´m already tired."

"We had a good fight guys." Joker.

"Oh no, tell me, did you fought again?"

"Of course. Come on, Liara, we are three alpha males."

She started to laugh: "You? Alpha males? You three?"

"Yes yes!" James.

"I agree" Joker.

"Me of course too" Kaidan said while he winked at her.

"Well then, alpha men, sleep well and just be careful that you´re pride is not lifting you up too much in the air that night."

All laughed.

"Good night, Liara."

The asari woman crossed the main hall, heading towards her cabin.

Strange. Someone was standing right in front of her "door".

"Good evening", Thane said with his deep sounding voice which made Liara immediately blush.

"Oh, hi Thane. What are you doing here? You waited for me? Something happened? Are you fine?"

He smirked. "I thought Shepard would be with you."

"Oh" she answered. "No Shepi isn´t here. Why? Is she ok?"

"Yes, indeed, she is fine. I was looking out for her. I planned to visit her at her cabin but she did not open. That is why I thought she would be with you."

"Well normally she´s taking a shower at that time. That would cause the not opening door. So, I think it would be the best if you wait for a little moment till she finished showering and then visit her on her private cabin just one more time."

"I see. Sounds good. My thanks, Liara."

"No problem. You´re always welcome, Thane."

"Sleep good" he took her hand. The asari woman received a little kiss on the back of her hand. The assassin was acting totally gentleman which made her giggle. He didn´t want her to feel sad or giving her the feeling that he just spoke to her because he was looking out for Shepard.

He went to his cabin and waited. As soon as the minutes would pass by he would visit Shepards private cabin again.

"And what if they catch us?" Shepard said to Garrus. "Mh….this would be the attraction to it." He paused."It´s already evening. They are all in their cabin. No one´s coming up here." he added seductively.

"Garrus I really ca..."she was interrupted by turian plates. His mouth searched for her tongue. He pressed her against the machinery, holding both of her arms up, right over her head. He looked into her eyes and pressed his hips against hers. He let go of her mouth and looked even deeper into her wonderful blue eyes. Shepard couldn´t brace herself any longer.

"You...you got me" she whispered. He bent over, putting his turian mouth straight on her little human mouth.

He was so sexy. How he was holding her hands up and how he pressed himself against her... She already felt now a little wet. His turian mouth was massaging hers and suddenly she felt a tongue nudging on her lips. She opened, letting his tongue in. He searched for hers. She quickly nudged his tongue with hers and then laughed lightly into the kiss. Garrus was getting hotter. He was holding her hands up with just one hand now and with the other hand he was stroking downwards her body. The turian stopped by her breasts which he caressed softly through her clothes. Shepard moaned. One tongue licked and slipped over the other. Both eyes were closed. It really felt amazing. Garrus groaned. Shepard pressed her hips more against his and he answered by pressing her even stronger against the wall to show her that actually he was in control of the dominant part here. He let go and opened her jacket by pulling the zip slowly downwards. His tongue slid over his lips. He was hungry to see what was beneath it. Shepard let it happen. She was still fascinated by this turian tongue and also his sex appeal. As soon as the jacket was open he removed it gently from her shoulders and he looked at her. How beautiful. That flat belly those muscles these breasts...She was still wearing her bra but he still was able to catch a look of her wonderful breasts. Even with this little material they were exposed to him. They looked so soft. Compared to turian females these ones seemed to be much better. Turian breasts already looked harder. But those softies...He wanted to touch and to explore them. He looked into her eyes for permission and she nodded. He slowly pulled his talon out and he touched them by dipping carefully into her breast. It was even softer than he expected. How wonderful..Shepard opened her Bra and threw it into the other corner. Her breasts stood free and as it was not the hottest place she started to gain goose bumps. Her nipples stood up immediately. _What cute pink nipples_...Garrus thought amazed by the fact how they had changed. It looked so pretty. She looked so pretty. "Can I...uhm...give it a lick?" He asked with his voice causing her to melt. "Yes..." she breathed. He bent down, his tongue moved out and he started to circle her nipple within big cycles. Shepard laughed because it tickled her. "Did I...do something wrong?" "No it´s just...it tickled."

"Then..." Garrus licked over her breast again, nudged her tight nipple and circled it closer with more pressure. "Does this tickle too Shepard?"

"N..." she gasped air "No...its...uh..uff..uh.." He understood. His tongue slipped quickly over her hardened nipple. She wanted to grab his head because of that horniness he caused her but he was still holding her hands tight. She had no option left. Shepard bit down on her lower lip again and moaned. His tongue slid from her right breast to her left one. "They are so tight" he murmured as he dedicated himself to her left nipple. Her left nipple also received a quick up and down sliding turian tongue. "Oh fuck..." Shepard groaned. Garrus made his way back up, pressing his mouth back on hers. His kiss was so hard that it felt like her head seems to be quite **in** the wall. His tongue touched and licked over Shepards wildly.

"Now..it´s your turn..." she said between their wild kisses. He took his upper clothes off and finally freed Shepards hands. Wow. She never had seen a turian that naked before and yet he wasn´t even completely naked. This strength...those muscles...Garrus let go and was excited what Shepard would think about him. His question was answered by a lick down on his neck. Shepards tongue licked over his upper body, following his muscles. She then covered Garrus up with little kisses. Sometimes the kisses involved a tongue too sometimes they didn´t. This definitely turned him on. Shepards tongue was amazing - brighter compared to turians, soft, wet and Shepard really had a feeling for it. He felt her tongue all over his body and his blood rushed through his head. He needed to fuck her. Right now. Right here. He did not care if anyone would hear them.

Garrus grabbed Shepard by her shoulders pulled her back up and ripped her pants away from her legs including her underwear panties. His tongue slipped back into her mouth. He wanted this sexy tongue his body was caressed by. While kissing her he took his lower clothes off too. As they were standing there playing with their tongues caressing one anothers, Shepard noticed that some of her juices dripped down to the ground. She the fuck literally dripped.

Garrus recognized a new smell...it wasn´t sweat it was something more…..intimate… it was like...what. Wait. Was it really? Could this be? Is it possible that...? Garrus pulled his tongue back in and started to kiss her chin her chest then her belly until the smell grew stronger. As he looked more downwards he finally knew why.

Garrus changed his position and kneeled down before her to take a closer look. How sexy it was. This woman dripped right in front of his eyes because of her horniness. He would fuck her so hard. How very damn sexy that was, Spirits, turian females never did that. It was even so much - quite too much work to come to their juices since the plates firstly blocked them out. And this woman, his Shepard, just stood there exhilarated and dripped. He moaned. How damn sexy. What would happen if...his tongue slid over her slit.

Shepards eyes widened and her legs started to shake. Was he really?

Garrus moaned again. She smelt and tasted so good...he could literally smell her horniness. He slid his tongue again through her slit. He couldn´t barely hold himself much longer. How soft and pinky. How his tongue went straightaway wet by flipping just once through her slit. And the taste...this taste...Spirits it tastes so good. If he would just continue to lick over her, he would for sure get more of her wonderfully juices. So he did. "uh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Shepard blushed so much that her cheek already looked like tomatoes. "Garrus this...oh..uuuh..." Her juices flew out of her right into his mouth. "I want your...cock!" she screamed while coming so much. Garrus rose, he smiled at her and licked this yummy juice drops away from his turian plates.

"I want to blow your fucking cock!" the tomato said. Garrus laughed by the fact that she looked so cute as red as she was. He said: "You want to...well...maybe...this is not a good idea. Let me instead...penetrate you."

"Fuck why?! I´m offering you a free blowjob, others would die for that! Are you yourself trying to cockblock me?!" He had to laugh again. Cockblock? Was that a human term? What funny and strange words they were using. He definitely should notice that term for his next visit on Omega. He was sure his male turians needed to know.

"Well...no. I´m not...how did you say it... _Cockblocking_ you. I am just...It is..." "Mhh?!" Shepard didn´t know if she should slap him for that. "Look, Shepard. I already got those things and it really isn´t something special. You know turian mouths are different from humans.. It is every time the same thing and I´m just tired of it. I want to.. explore more. So let´s head to the other step. Would you.. turn... around for me?" "I will show you something new, turian." She said ambitiously, went down on her knees and she started to lick with her soft tongue right on Garrus cock.

"Wait. What. Fuck.." He felt her caressing tongue. It felt so good on his cock he didn´t expected that. Her soft lips closed carefully around his shaft and she started to suck at him gently. "Now you got me Shepard" he murmured while he put his hands around her head. Spirits, it felt so good so damn good. Her lips, her mouth, her tongue. This gently sucking movement.. it made him mad. So mad. He couldn´t think clear any more. Oh he wanted her little mouth. She took more of his cock in. Was she...no...would she take.. all of it in...his thoughts were interrupted by a quiet choking. Shepard had taken his cock completely. Her choking turned rightaway into a moaning as she got eased to it. She started to suck him intensely. Garrus hard cock glided slowly out and deep back into Shepards mouth. Garrus felt high. So high. It was the best thing ever happening to him. He looked down, watched her sexy moves on his cock with her mouth and then he recognized a lightening in her eyes. She was focusing his eyes with hers and was that..a smile? It was. He could see her smiling through her eyes. She really was smiling at him with his cock in her mouth. What a picture. He wanted to lick her again. To give her something back for that wonderful moment he explored. Oh he would lick her so intensely. Her juices would flow out of her, unto him and he would the fuck not stop he would just continue, go on, licking her soft cute slit he would stimulate her, oh he would...Shepards eyes widened and she stared at Garrus. His thinking was immediately interrupted: "I´m...I´m sorry..." he had come right in her mouth.

His warm turian sperm glided down her throat. It tasted not bad.

"I...I like it" she said while she rose her head, looking straight into Garrus face. Did he heard right? Was he in a dream? In front of him kneeling Shepard swallowing his cum and if that even isn´t enough telling him that she liked it while licking over her lips to get even the rest of it and then swallowing it again?!

Turian women never did that they spitted the cum away like it was poison. And she just absorbed it and even enjoyed it.

"Oh..my...Love" he murmured. He lifted her up carefully, right into his arms and pressed her against the machinery. Shepard squealed as soon as her ass and also her back made contact with the cold metal. "I´m gonna fuck you sooo good" he said, leaned his forehead against Shepards and Garrus glided inside her - deeply. A big moaning went out of the turians mouth. Fuck was that hot! His brain really stopped to work now. Her genital area was so tight. He never could imagine...he never intruded into something that was that tight and that warm and that wet it felt just...amazing. He loved it. "Oh yeah fuck my pussy." ."Pussy huh?" He definitely liked that new word. "So...I´m...penetrating your... _Pussy_ right now?" he asked "yes..." she sighed, "you are." He groaned by being turned on that much and he fucked her harder. "Oh yes please! Fuck me!" she screamed. He pressed his hips stronger against hers. His cock went deeper and deeper. His one hand was grabbing her throat and he was holding her at that position fucking her hard against the machinery while his other hand held her back gently. She was his.

The door bounced up and someone stepped in.

Thane.

Shepard turned her head and she fell right into a kind of shock as soon as her eyes noticed him while Garrus being that much turned on didn´t seem to care. He turned his head towards him while he still slid into Shepard. "Buddy we´re almost finished please stay outside." He groaned.

 _Siha_ , Thane thought. Garrus just signed for his death schedule. He would be a dead man. It did not take two seconds and Thane stood already right at them. _What the..._ Garrus thought, he couldn´t think any further. Something hit him greatly.. a great force which he never experienced during his whole life. The assassin rammed inside of the turian so that he and Shepard got divided. He pushed Garrus further away from her. The assassin slammed his fist with a speeded up force right into Garrus aiming his side neck where a sensitive streak was located, knocking him out. Garrus collapsed sidewards to the ground. It went so quick that Shepard couldn´t even act.

"THANE NO!" she screamed. He ran towards her "Siha. My apology. You are all right?" he asked and grabbed her hands quickly with his own. She just stared at him with big eyes opened. He grabbed her head immediately and focused her face. He tried it again:" **Siha**. You are fine?!" The voice of the assassin sounded concerned. Finally she said something. "You...you hit.."

"The turian?" he asked derogative. It could have been a fucking krogan and he would not care, smashing or knocking him out away from his Siha.

Thane locked the door behind them with his quick fingers so that no one else could enter into that kind of situation. He still looked forward , he had everything under control. He focused Siha.

Her clothes were on the other side. Thane noticed it and Shepard looked embarrassed and so she covered her breasts with one hand and her intimacy with her other hand. "Siha. Put it on" he moved out of his jacket and threw this piece of leather right towards her. He would not allow his Siha to stand naked any longer. He went to the other corner and grabbed her clothes, bringing them carefully towards her. She nodded and put them back on quickly. He was looking at a still shocked Shepard. "Thane...it´s not that...I wanted it." He shook his head and went closer to her. His right hand embraced her right wrist and with his left hand he went to her head. He caressed a wisp of hair back behind her ear while he looked into her eyes deeply. He whispered: "You don´t know..". His hand went to her chin and he held it tight while his black eyes were absorbing her blue ones. Shepard felt stoned. He ripped her right into his arms. His strong hands on her back pressed her against his chest tightly. He enlaced his arms around her protectively. One arm laid over her hips. The assassin caressed the back of her head softly. "I am here Siha" he whispered.

Garrus gained back his frame. "In opposition to you drell, I´m spelling her name right." Garrus started. Thane stormed towards the already on the ground laying turian, grabbed his head within his two hands and slammed it down to the ground again. He knew what he was making fun of. Siha. His Siha. How dare he. "NO! THANE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Shepard screamed.

"Siha. Out." he said calmed. Too calmed. "I don´t think that that is a good idea Thane. You just misunderstood everything. The point is that.."

"NOW." he interrupted her. He sounded so deep and strong that her body started to shake lightly. "Do not force me to bring you out myself". Shepard had no chance. " Alright..." She never had seen Thane acting like that. She left the room.

After a big headache Garrus moaned, holding his painful head. "Are you fucking crazy?" he asked. Thane didn't answer. He was totally into his thoughts: He would never fuck her against a machinery or even if so then she never would be that that naked against such a cold front. He would have put something around her so that she wouldn't get affected. Garrus tried to lift himself up from the ground but Thane slammed him back down. "Turian, answer me quickly: What is she for you" he spoke angrily. Then he grabbed Garrus roughly. "She is my love." Garrus answered. "My apology, your love?!" Thane started to laugh absurdly strange. "You had sex with your _love_ against the cold machinery?! What if she would hurt herself?! What if the machinery was too cold and she would get an illness or an infection or inflammation out of that?!" He clenched his fists and punched to the ground, right next to Garrus head.

"I...I´m..good point." Garrus thought about that. But then he started to think more about the fact why he had been so stupid by letting the door unlocked. Then he remembered. If he would have known THAT then he would definitely had locked the doors. He expected some kind of wild turian sex and yes he was turned on by the fact that in that case someone could have stepped in. But if he would have known that it would be THAT kind of sex with Shepard he…of course he would have locked the doors. But he didn't know it. Now he was having this drell problem.

"You put your ugly talons away from her do you understand me?" Thane murmured angrily.

"Never"

Another fist hit him. "I am willing to smash you up, turian" he said with such disgust and scum. Thane breathed deeply. Then he continued: "You will never be so headless with her again or I will hunt you down myself for the rest of my life."

This drell could be happy that he was so stoned from the sex with Shepard or else he would be the one fucking him up.

"All right" Garrus gave in.

The door opened and Thane stepped away, angry.

"Garrus!" Shepard hurried towards him. "I´m fine" Garrus said. "We just had a little talk. He could be happy that my…" She kissed him. He moaned and pulled her back into his arms. "I am so sorry" "No. I am. Thane was right it was negligent." He pulled her into his arms. "You have to know that you are something special to me. You have to understand me right." "I do Garrus I do" she said and kissed his cheek softly. He turned his head and they were kissing again. "I feel so ashamed" "Don't. I still had the best sex of my whole life". He said smiling to her. "Me too." She admitted. "So let´s forget about this fucking drell. He just could be happy that my brain was away." Shepard giggled. They cuddled. "I definitely enjoyed it and I want to repeat it – but the next time without a fucking on crack being drell."

"I´m glad to hear."

"Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Garrus asked. "Of course!".

He wasn't hurt that much. His hard turian plates had protected him well. But still he had a little headache. Shepard noticed it by the way he was holding his head. She looked at him worried. "It´s okay. I will take a cold shower . In turian culture a cold shower will do enough."

"Really?"

"Hundert percent sure. So if you have to grab some stuff for tonight we´ll meet at my cabin. "

"Thank you Garrus. "

She gave him a last kiss and they stood up and headed out. "I´ll wait for you" he said while he kissed her cheek. "I´ll hurry up!". "Naked" he added.

They laughed.

Garrus went to the medicine chest and headed after he had taken a special turian headache pill straight to the showers.

Shepard walked to her cabin. She really needed a little breakout.

She entered her room and took a deep breath in. She definitely had to think about this. She walked towards her bed and suddenly she noticed someone. She stagnated.

Thane!

"How did you get..." she asked literally confused.

He did not answer. He just stood there and stared at her.

"EDI..." Shepard said angrily.

He suddenly started to move, went further and pulled Shepard right into his arms. She could feel his heart spinning.

"Siha. If you want to say something, of course" he started. She knew exactly what he meant. "I really like him Thane. I..I love him.."

Now it was Thanes turn to take a deep breath in. "If that is really the case...then I...have to apologize. Even to him."

"Yes this would be a good idea. I don´t want any trouble on the ship."

So he had to accept that.

"But do not forget: I am here. I am already here for you as long as I live Siha."

"Thank you Thane I really appreciate that. I am there for you too." Not the way I am for you he thought and pulled her even closer and further into his arms.

They stayed and rested in that position for a while. He kissed her forehead softly and went away to his cabin.

She took a quick shower to make sure she wouldn't smell like Thane after this embracement. She rushed through the floors straight to Garrus cabin. He opened and locked it. They headed straight into the bed and cuddled. "I love you" she whispered. "As do I" he admitted holding her tight on his chest. After another hour of cuddling and joking they finally fell asleep almost forgetting the weird interruption they had by remembering their hot sex.

Thane could not sleep. This picture of Garrus and Siha wouldn´t go away. How this turian touched her how this turian fucked her...He dragged himself out of bed and he threw some strikes in the air. He remembered that Sihas lips even had something blue. Did she...She had to. His strikes went faster ,quicker, harder. He would not allow any harm to her.

The next morning Shepard awoke right next to Garrus. She smiled and watched him in his deep sleep. How happy she was. Waking up next to him was a great thing. Since he was sleeping deep she went out of the bed quietly and made her way silently up to the bathroom. She made herself ready for the day. She tiptoed out of the room and went to the main hall.

Some of her crew members were already up so she greeted them a good morning and walked to the dining table.

Thane, Samantha and Liara already had started breakfast. Samantha and Liara made their standard morning jokes. Everything seemed to be fine. "Would you like to have a cup of tea Commander? Maybe for tea time my darling" Samantha asked with an over-the-top-pronounced-sounding-British-accent. They laughed and Shepard received her cup of tea in a stylish British way.

All laughed instead of one. Someone was just quiet and calmed. It was Thane. He watched the situation.

Shepard wanted to take a seat on the opposite side of him.

"No. Join me, Siha." His green arm pointed to a seat next to him.

"Thane that is ridiculous" Shepard answered and she shook her head.

As long as he lived he would protect her. "There, Siha." He said with a much deeper and more graving tone while his arm was still pointing to that spot right next to him. Shepard never heard that sound of seriousness within him. With that you didn´t play with him and not at all with an assassin and even less with an assassin named Thane Krios. She obeyed.

"Thank you" he answered with his still deepened voice. He gave her a little smile. Suddenly the remembrance of the last night rushed through Shepards head. How could she forget about that….

Liara talked about her new inventions and also some of her programs, Samantha was reading an article and even Thane seemed to read something. Liara sipped on her coffee. The she gave Shepard a big smile.

Garrus joined.

Shepard blushed.

Thanes body tensed. He gripped his cup with his fingers hardly.

"Good morning" the turian said. He took a seat on the other side, next to Samantha and Liara.

"Good morning Garrus", it was Liara. "How was the night?"

As soon as she asked that question Thanes cup broke into little pieces. The pressure in his fingers and in his hand was too big so that the poor cup could not stand against that.

"Thane!" James joined when it happened. "What the fuck?" he asked and grabbed Thane on his shoulders "I see no pain no gain baby! Right! It seems that Thane is joining us in our workout-special. So let me teach you: Those aren´t barbells buddy those are c-u-p-s. Join me later in my room for real barbells."

"What for a workout special?" Samantha asked.

"No days off, Baby! Kaidan and Joker are already in it too" James replied.

All started to laugh.

Thane went away straight towards the shower.

When Thane was gone Garrus changed his position and took the seat of Thane instead.

"Well the night was quite….good…I suppose…." He looked at Shepard and smiled "but also could be better" he acknowledged. This was clearly an indication towards Thane that only Shepard understood.

"Thats fine." Liara answered.

Garrus positioned his talons on Shepards leg right under the table and caressed it.

Samantha asked James if he would like something to drink.

"I´ll take a double coffee with some extra protein!" he said.

All started to laugh again.

The water run over Thanes body. If this was really her decision and it seemed so then he had to gain back his poise. Even if he still wasn´t satisfied with this decision he had to support her. In everything and also with everything. He never wants to be a problem to her. He would accept and respect her decision. He wants her happy. But wouldn´t she be happier with him at her side instead of this turian?

Thane met Garrus at the floor.

"Officer Vakarian, I...my apology."

"No problem Thane I understand. You care for her."

"Thats...it...she wanted it. I forget about that. As long as she wants it I am not allowed to interrupt."

What didn´t mean that he is also willing to do so.

Garrus appreciated that. They shook hands and walked down the floor.

"But...great hit" Garrus admitted.

Suddenly the two aliens heard a loud groan, it came out of the room right next to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR"

They stopped.

"YEAH GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" Jokers voice came straight out of the room.

Thane and Garrus stared at each other.

"YES RIGHT NOW RIGHT THERE YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" James yelled roughly and with a loud moan.

"OUH YEAH I GOT THIS I JUST AAAAAAAAAAHHHH NEED OOOOOH TOOOO AAAARGH PUSH IT AHAAAAAAAA FURTHER DEEPER! OOOOH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" "YEEES! GIVE IT TO MEEE! YOU ALMOST GOT IT!"

Garrus knew that there were turian males mating together or even drells but...humans...this was obviously too weird. Or were their species not as much different as he supposed they were? He looked at Thane. It seemed that he was thinking some same thing.

"Well…..strange things can happen" Garrus admitted. "Indeed" a confused Thane answered.

Suddenly the door opened. EDI solved the situation. The room didn't look familiar; instead it looked like a gym. James and Joker were standing in the middle, lifting up some weights. When they recognized the faces of those two aliens, they must have realized the situation. So they replied: "What where you two fools thinking were doing?!"

They were still looking confused so James started to explain and yelled: "NO DAYS OFF BABY AS LONG AS WE DON'T HAVE A CHANCE TO HIT THE GYM, THE GYM IS COMING WITH US!" he added.

"Thats right!" Joker was clapping his hands.

Both had to laugh.

They all met at the lounge room. Garrus was sitting next to Siha. Thane still looked not satisfied but he had to get used to it.

The human males, instead of Kaidan, suddenly started to do some pushups right in the middle of a conversation. All looked confused.

"Kaidan you have to do some pushups too"

"Why are they doing this? And why does Kaidan has to do it too?" Liara asked.

"Becauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse" Joker started

"Because you arent taking no days off?" Garrus asked while he was holding Shepard close with his arms.

"EXACTLY BUDDY!"

All laughed.

Instead of Thane.

While everyones eyes were watching those pumping humans his eyes just focused Shepard being in the arms of Garrus. He had to get used to it he definitely had to….


	2. Chapter 2 At the lounge room

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINZ!" James yelled. "YEAH BABY GAIN GAIN!" Joker joined. "While you guys are just sitting there we are gaaaining!" Kaidan yelled.

The guys pushed harder.

Joker and Kaidan puffed heavily. Both stood up at the same time and sat on the couch, gasping for air. James was the last one who stood up. He stretched his body and turned his face to Liara. Her position was the closest to him. "Hey, Liara, can you scratch my back? It´s fucking itchy." Liara looked confused. Doesn´t he had hands? "Well, yes, but why?". Joker and Kaidan were too gobsmacked so they gave a fuck about what James had asked. Thane had heard it but his view was still fixed on the Talons of Garrus. Garrus looked to Shepard and shrugged his shoulders. Samantha rose her eyebrow in a strange way. It seems no one understood. Liara stood up and approached James. She started to scratch him. James finally solved the situation: "My biceps are too big I can´t scratch myself on my back no more." He smiled full of proud. He looked challenging to Joker and Kaidan. He wanted to say with that that they weren´t big enough. "As long as you two are able to scratch your back you didn´t gained enough, bros" He said laughing. "Ha ha how funny" Kaidan replied. "So then I got a problem." It was Joker. "What?" Kaidan asked. Joker continued: "I got the same problem with the size James spoke about. But actually on another area.". "Hm?" Liara asked. "Well, James, let me say this: Your biceps may be too big. But do you penetrate with them? No. My problem is even bigger. My dick is too big, Liara. Shepard, with this being said and revealed - I know all of you guys had supposed it already - I think I have to make an application because of this." "You..." James started. "Oh my dog", Kaidan said. Thanes view went over to them and he looked deprecative towards them. All the others brought out in laughter.

When they gained back their frame James made his way up to Garrus: "Do you want 10 Dollars?"

"What?" Garrus asked, "Dollars?"

"Oh my bad dollars are kind of earth money. I meant Credits. So do you want 10 Creds, Garrus?"

"Why?" he asked as he put his Talons back.

James continued: "for a protien Shake? To get your muscles a little bigger?".

Garrus crossed his arms and said: "So what does that suppose to mean?"

"You need to come and push the weights, man. Some iron."

"I´m fine human" he answered. He could easily bring James down to the ground but he stayed right where he was.

"Maybe you should sign in to the yoga classes then and change the ship. I heard that one called pussyfighters will dock soon."

"You better shut up now, James" he said angry.

Some of the others couldn´t hold themselves and laughed tears. Garrus shook his head and laid his Talons back on Shepards hips.

Shepard laughed hard. Her view went through the room and stayed at Thane. He was staring at her. As she looked into his eyes she smiled to him. His lips went up a bit and he gave her a little smile back.

Siha. My cute Siha. You are smiling at me. Let me hold you. Come into my arms and let me hold you close. Let me see your face let me see those beautiful smile. Let my fingers trace your wonderful lips. Let me protect you, he thought.

When she turned her view away from him and continued to look to the others his smile disappeared.

Suddenly Thane felt something terrible inside his stomach. He wanted to vomit to what he was supposed to see now.

Garrus started to kiss Shepard.

Thanes muscles stretched in a jiffy.

Garrus drew with his tongue across Shepards lips and entered them. He licked her tongue with his.

What an asshole, Thane thought. He knew exactly that he didn´t wanted it. He needed to kill someone. Immediately.

"Take a room", Joker yelled and threw a plastic bottle against Garrus. Garrus stopped. "Oh we will" he said while lifting Shepard up into his arms and carrying her through the door. Thane knew exactly in what that would end. Without hesitation he stood in. "Shepard. My apology. I need to talk you. It considers the missions."."The missions?" she asked astounded. This was too important. She continued: "If that´s the case, then we have to talk. Garrus, please let me down." He obeyed in a rage.

"Let´s go to my cabin", she went away.

"Thank you, Krios", Garrus murmured towards Thane. As Shepard was round the corner, already walking towards the elevator, completely out of their field of vision, Thane turned quickly around to Garrus and punched him bitter, right in the face. "The kiss, asshole", he hissed and walked away following Shepard.

Fortunetaly no one had seen them. Garrus couldn´t believe what had happened. His face hurt and he was stoned because of all his anger. What was this stupid drell even thinking?! He definitely needed distraction. He went back into the room but all the others had left. Maybe Joker knew some stupid jokes about drells too. Shepard and he could test her flexibilities later. He relaxed when he thought of all the possible drell jokes and walked away.

Shepard and Thane entered her cabin. They went through the middle of her room. "So?" she asked. Thane slowly approached her so that they were facing each other. He gently took her hands in his and looked at them, caressed their backs softly with his thumbs and lifted his head up to face her again with a deep look into her eyes. "Take me with you to your missions Siha. I want to be close to you to spend every minute with you." Shepards chin dropped. This was the cutest thing sheve ever heard. She blushed. "Siha.." Thane said in his deep voice.

Look at you my little Siha. Your cheek took a rosy color. You blushed for me. You blushed at my words. What for a greater compliment could I get. He put his right hand carefully at her right cheek. Shepard swallowed and answered: "You know that I don´t want to harm you. But I am also aware of your talents especially your fighting skills. They could be indeed very useful. So as long as nothing croppes up mhhhh let me say...yes."

He bowed elegantly down. She smiled at him and so did he.

"Soooo, what do you think about my room?" Shepard asked.

Thane looked around. "Good. It is big I like it."

"Well, I don´t."

Thane looked at her, wondered. "My apology?" he asked.

"It is too big. Why would I need such a big room? Because of my status? Because of Commander? Who am I? I don´t need that much space. It is really too big. I feel bad to have the biggest cabin. I don´t give a fuck that I am Commander. I could be a very good Commander in a more little and humble one too. This is just shit."

Thanes eyes widened. He was impressed. "Siha...you.. amaze me every time." They felt closer. She went to her desk and sat down. He went behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Stand up for me" he said quiet. She did and stood. In next to no time she was right in his arms.

Joker turned straight to Garrus as he had entered the cockpit. "Ah, Garrus. What´s wrong, man. Wanna hear some turian jokes?" "This drell is kind of pushing it too hard. Or how you use to say it cockblocking me." "Cockblucking, huh?" Joker asked and thought. Of course they used terms like cock and dick when Garrus was with them but he never heard one of them saying cockblocking in front of him. So there had to be just one reason where he got this from. "Did Shepard really taught you that term?" They had to laugh. "Easy big buddy. You can penetrate her later." He pressed some button activating the autopilot and turned his chair to Garrus. "Here we go. What´s the difference between a drell and a cactus?" "Nothing. Both look like shit" "You´re right. What does a turian say to another turian when they are right on the battlefield?" Garrus laughed. Joker and he were back into it.

Thane stood in the main hall thinking what he could do. James entered.

"Hey Thane, do you need the number of the gym?"

No response.

"Just saying", James added and went away.

Thoughts went through Thanes head. Siha. This turian would definitely see her again. Not imaginable what would happen. He decided to hide and guard over her cabin. He was sure that Garrus would show up soon.

Garrus entered the little floor that lead straight to her cabin. The assassin hid in a dark place on the left. Garrus was about to enter Shepards room. He wanted to open the door as soon he was pressed against a wall. "Back off" Thane said coldly. "Are you on drugs, drell?" Garrus responded. Thanes mouth spoiled and he gave him an iron kick into his pelvis. Garrus wanted to punch him but the assassin had pinned him too good. He couldn´t even move. "What is just wrong with you" Garrus started. Thane gaped angrily at him and let him off. "If you want to visit her, tell me the statement and I am willing to bring her your message." "You are a total fool drell", he stepped further to the door. Thane grabbed him by his neck, ripped him back and threw him down to the ground. "My apologies. Wasn´t I clear enough?"."Say her that I want to see her. Now. In my quarters." "I will see if I can get this through her." He left and entered Shepards room.

Garrus lifted himself up and went back to the elevator. It was impossible at that moment to enter her cabin. There was just one solution. He went to the main battery. So he had to wait for her.

"Ah, Thane. It´s you again. Everything alright?" Shepard asked and walked towards him. He watched every movement of her in total silence. As she stood in front of him she cocked her head. "Is everything all right?" He clasped his hands behind his back and nodded slowly with his eyes closed. If that is a good sign? Shepard asked herself. He opened his eyes and focused her. "There is someone who wishes to see you, Siha." his voice was so deep. "Oh, shit" Shepard said, immediately recognizing that her answer did not concern his statement but rather the depth of his voice. Instantly she added as she braced herself: "Uhm, I mean who wants to see me?". "Officer Vakarian. May I accompany you?". "Not necessary Thane but thank you."

He put his right hand on her right shoulder. After giving her a careful view he caressed a wisp of her hair smoothly behind her ear as he did the first time back in the machinery room. Her cheek turned red. "I care for you, Siha" he said in a low tone. "And I care for you Thane" with that being said Shepard hurried out of the room totally embarrassed as she remembered again that he had caught them.

"Shepard! There you are." Garrus went right towards her as he had locked the doors and pulled the Commander into his arms. "Garrus! How are you? Is everything fine?" she answered his hug by putting her hands around his neck. The turian kissed her intensely. "Now everything is alright" he joked. Shepard blushed "you are too kind". "But" he added "we got a drell problem." "Mh? How do you mean that?" Shepard didn´t know what went on between them both. So Garrus doesn´t wanted to be the lame part and sneak. He was a turian male and not a - how Shepard used to call it - pussy.

By this thought his lust rushed through his head and body. He pointed to the desk and put his turian mouth to her ears and whispered: "You want to lay down for me there?" It was pure erotic. Shepard got very wobbly knee, nodded quickly and went to the desk. She pressed herself up at the table edge, sat herself up and turned towards Garrus. He smiled, lust blinked in his eyes and he approached Shepard. He turned his head a last time to the door to make sure the door was locked properly. He didn´t wanted to be interrupted a second time. He took off Shepards trousers so that just her panties on her upper body were left. Shepard bit on her lower lip. As Garrus noticed that, he purred. He put the chair aside and went down to his knees. "What beautiful panties you got, Shepard" ."I...I.." she gasped air. Garrus glided with his talons over her legs specifically first on her outside legs then her inner legs. He went closer with his head between her legs and stopped before her panties. Shepard could feel his warm breath on her genital area. She was wet and Garrus grumbled. "Do you know what I see Shepard?" Her legs started to shake as his talons went closer from her thigh to her intimacy area. " no Garrus" she stuttered with excitement. "I see a cute little circle caused by your juices on your panties" he said and licked over his mouth. "Oh...oh." Shepard noticed and started shaking all over her body because she went so horny: "So what...what...what are you going to do about this now?" she asked with a shaking in her voice. "Exactly what you are expecting honey" He put his talons down on her panties and stretched the material slowly aside to the right so that her genital area was exposed to him while she still had her underwear on. "Mhh this view is much better" he admitted. "OH FUCK GARRUS PLEASE DO IT!" "What?" he asked provokingly with a quizzically smile on his face. "L l l" Shepard gasped air "l l please lick me" "I shall lick you?" he asked back. "YEEES! Oh yes please yes!" He looked at her and then back between her legs and smiled as the juices slowly dripped out of her. "Please lick my little pussy with your fucking turian tongue pleeaaase!" He did and unbanned her. This sentence from her was just too sexy, Garrus couldn´t resist any more - even if he first had wanted to. He licked her rough and quick. Shepard moaned and clawed herself into the desk. "UUuuuuhhh" she yelled and lifted her hips up. He pressed her hips back down with his free talons while he was still holding her panties with his other talons away from her genital area. With one quick move his tongue went in her hole. Shepard threw her head back and moaned louder. She thumped the table because it felt too good. Garrus pulled his tongue back out of her hole and licked quick over her clit. This gave her the rest. She came with a loud scream but what the fuck was this. She couldn´t gasp air because he didn´t let the fuck go. He continued! "GARRUS!" she screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He did the fuck not stop. His tongue went a little upwards and he slid his tongue through her slit with a speeded up movement. "OH SHIT IM LOSING MY BRAIN! STOOOOOOOOP!" she screamed. He did not hear. His talons let go off her hips and went through her breasts as he bit softly into her genital area still licking her this time with more pressure. Shepard boxed against the wall next to her and went through her second orgasm. A great shake went through her body and Garrus slowed his tongue, licking a last time through her slit and stopped. " _Thank you_ " she whispered. He stood up and Shepard slipped downwards the table. She braced herself on Garrus thighs when her legs met the floor and she lifted her head up and found her face right in front of Garrus cock. "Upps" she said her eyes widened. Only now Garrus noticed the situation. He didn´t recognized that Shepard slipped down the table while he was too busy enjoying her wonderful juices. What am I for an idiot he said to himself. Suddenly she took his cock in her mouth and sucked him hard and deep. Garrus eyes widened and he let out a loud groan as he positioned his hands on the desk for support. He was close to come but this time he didn´t wanted to come inside her mouth. He felt Shepards moaning on his genital area which drew him wild. He pulled her back up on the table, positioned her on all fours right into the doggy position. He sited himself right at her entrance. "So." he started. "OH GARRUS NO! DO IT! PLEASE! JUST DO IT!" "You have to tell me what to do Shepard". "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!" she yelled at him. "And what if not?" "OH YOU DO!" "Then ,say it."."Fuck me! Right! Now! I am your fucking Commander and I command you to fucking fuck me!" "Not bad. Where should I come?" "Oh Garrus what the fuck you can come all over me wherever you want whether in my mouth on my belly or even in my ass I don´t give a shit I want this fucking cock just in my pussy so come on fuck me!" He rammed inside her. Shepard screamed. "Your pussy is so good" Garrus groaned as he fucked her deeper and harder. His hips clapped against her ass. "Fuck Shepard this is the horniest thing I´ve ever done" "Shut the fuck up and go on!" she moaned back. And oh yes he did. His free talons gripped her ass and he pierced her harder. His cock seemed to explode in her as both seemed to reach to their orgasm. "I want your fucking sperm! I want to swallow it I want your sperm in my mouth please come in my mouth Garrus!" What beautiful words. He gave her five more hard batches before he turned her and pulled her cute face against his cock. She immediately took him, sucked at him quick, he came and she swallowed his cum joyfully.

They gasped for air and kissed. "This was...amazing" Garrus admitted. "Oooh yes" Shepard giggled. They slowly gained back their frame and cuddled.


	3. Chapter 3 Provocation

Thane walked nervously up and down in the main hall. Liara joined. "Thane could you help me out?" "Of course" "Could you hold these books for me for a second? The table is full of plates I have no space I need to look something important up on the data pad. It considers important information". "Sure, Liara." She handed him the first four and then the other four books over. James stepped in the main hall, he wanted to grab a protein Shake. As he saw Thane standing there holding five - no - even worse eight thick books in his hands he reacted immediately: "FUCK! NO! THANE! HOLD ON MY MATCHBUDDY IM GOING TO RESCUE YOU!" he yelled while sprinting towards him. James quickly took the books in his hands and Thane was left with just one in his hands.

Thane was perplexed.

James grabbed that one last book too. The Lieutenant held the books with one hand and with his other hand he rummaged in his trouser pockets. James pulled out a little pencil and gave it that to Thane. "Here buddy. These are a few gramme this has to be enough. Wow, that was close Thane! No, no , you don´t have to thank me for saving you buddy." Thane cocked his head. Liara turned back to them. "Oh Thane! You...you look good" she smiled at him. "Mh" was the only noise coming out from him. His lips didn´t even move he just stood there calmed. Liara didn´t get him.

The pencil broke.

"WHAT THE FUCK THANE MY PENCIL! First the cup then this pencil! Maybe it was my fault maybe those few gramme were too much for you, so my bad. Next time I´ll give you something lighter." Thane laughed awkwardly and went away. He positioned himself in a dark corner near the elevator to grab up Shepard when she would come back from this turian.

"Shepard, when we are back on Omega and I meet my friends would you like to join me then?" Garrus asked. "It would be a pleasure" she said with a smile. "Just don´t tell the drell" Garrus added. "Promise!" Shepard answered and put her trousers back on.

They kissed and she left the main battery. "Promises, promises" Garrus mumbled and turned back to calibrations.

She went through the main hall - being totally high from the sex. As she was close to the elevator, ready to push the button, someone turned her against a wall.

"Hi Thany what a beautifulli dayi"

Her cheek were blushed and her hair disheveled.

"Siha.." Thane whispered full of anger. He put his thumb under her chin "Look at me". She did. Thanes breath faltered. His body tensed. Anger rose in him. "Are you allrighty Thany?". "Is there something I should know?" he asked calmed with his eyes closed. "What do you mean?" ."Does this turian had sex with you, Siha?" It was obvious but he wanted to make sure. "Yuppi why are you asking?". His eyes opened filled with rage. "Take a shower, Siha. I will be up soon." "Okayi". He gently brought her to the elevator and caressed her right cheek with his right hand. When the elevator closed he went to the main battery boldly.

The door snitched up and Garrus focused Thane. "What the..." Garrus started but stopped immediately when he looked into Thanes eyes. His gaze was full of scum. Thane didn´t looked at him he just grabbed the first thing he could get without saying something and approached Garrus.

"Drell, is this serious?" Garrus asked and got his answer as he was hit by a fucking chair. The assassin threw the chair away and seized Garrus by his throat. "I would have murdered you." Thane said in a low and calmed voice. A hard fist hit Garrus. Thane stormed away. Time for killing.

When Thane came back to the ship he went straight to Shepards cabin.

"Siha. I have to apologize. I am late. I had to get some fresh air."

"You don´t have to apologize Thane. It is I who has to. I am sorry I didn´t knew where my head was. It is just embarrassing"

"No, Siha" he replied and went closer towards her. "You would like to join me?" he pointed towards the couch.

Shepard was glad that he had asked after this sex with Garrus she was a bit physically done and needed some rest.

They sat down together.

Shepard took the place on the right, Thane on the left.

"Siha, you are shaking"

"Mh? Me? Oh no no, I am not." Her body showed quite the opposite. Oh what was just wrong did the sex really got her that bad? Thane put his arm around Shepard. Her heart started spinning. He carefully positioned her head against his chest. "Relax, Siha. I am here." He kissed her head gently. She looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and put his hand gently on her head caressing it. He drew the rest of her body unto him and held her strong.

He noticed the books at the frame in the wall.

"Do you read, Siha?"

"Yes I do. What about you?"

"I do too."

"That is great Thane!" He nodded. "So then we have to do some book meetings in the future", she laughed. "I will look out for that" he answered with a smile. Both enjoyed this time.

Later on, Thane entered the lounge room. He saw Garrus sitting on a bar stool. The empty bottles stood before him. It seems that Garrus had drunk them all. He turned right towards Thane.

"Usually I would have to fuck you up right now drell but I don´t need to because the structure of your genes already did that for me" Garrus started.

Thane indulged because Garrus had clearly drunk too much. He slowly went to the window clasping his hands behind his back and watched him calmly. But it could verily be that he would be at the end of his tether soon.

"You know what fucking drell my cock is bigger. Shepard is very satisfied with it. How do you even think to fuck her? She wouldn´t even get one orgasm from you. I know exactly how this would go: The fuck would be miserable: After three minutes you would have finished and she would have to do it herself and even at another time you would have been long done while she would ask you "are you inside?"". Garrus didn´t stop. He continued in a fluent like a waterfall. "Watch your tongue, Vakarian", Thanes last warning. Garrus didn´t listen and went on: "When she is with me she is already pleading me to fuck her. She told me that she never saw a dick like mine and she´s also pleading if she could get him one more time. First you shook hands with me and then you turned against that you false snake. The only thing uglier than your facepuss is your character you son of a bitch. I wondered why drells have no hair. Now, that I can take a closer look at you, I know why. You are so ugly as fuck that even hairs have no desires of your body. If I were as ugly as you are I would not even stroke myself. Your shadow is ugly too. It seems that you clearly have an eye on Shepard but she will never reply that." Thane threw his fist against the window and it clashed under his heavy punch. Thane went closer and Garrus did also, bent towards him, as he said with a grin: "The next time when she drinks my sperm you are drowning in your lovers grief." Thane cooked his head from one side to the other while lifting up his shoulders up and down making himself ready. His muscles creaked. Garrus whispered to him: "Remember how I fucked her? How my cock went deep inside her? You didn´t saw it but she had him in her mouth too. And she enjoyed it. Oh how much she enjoyed it." He attacked Garrus by punching his fist and then his elbow hard into his face. Garrus wanted to threw him away but the assassin was too quick. He stood now right behind him, hauled his fist out and slammed it right into his neck hitting another sensitive area. Garrus collapsed to the ground. He would break one Talon after the other. But then he realized that this turian would need them for the missions so he didn´t. Luck for him. He kicked one last time hard into his chest and left.

Garrus was stoned. Why was he drunk this was the perfect time to beat his little green ass. How could he have been so stupid again. Next time. With a groan he lifted himself up and headed back to the main battery.


	4. Chapter 4 At Omega

Thane immediately went back to Shepards corridor.

He positioned himself in a dark corner. This time on the right side. The assassin leaned his back to the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was there to watch over her cabin to guard Shepard. He watched calmly - ready to protect her all the time.

If he would fall asleep then this would be no problem. He would be immediately awake by the sound of the elevator if someone would enter. And of course he would be awake also if someone would attack him. He had phenomenal instincts. Thane closed his eyes.

The assassin slept with his arms crossed while standing in the deep dark corner.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened which woke him up and he saw Liara entering Shepards cabin. All right so Liara was visiting her. Back to sleep.

Shepard stood in front of her aquarium and watched those fishes.

She said to them through the glasses of the aquarium: "You are so cute, look at all your beautiful colours...this water." It would be nice to swim right now.

Liara entered. "Shepi!"

"Hi, Liara! Come over quickly the fishes are all out this time!"

Liara approached her and looked into the aquarium too.

"Truly beautiful" she admitted.

"Oh yes. I am happy, they still live". Liara shook her head.

"Shepi, I need your help", she went to the couch: "Could I take a seat?"

"Of course. What´s wrong Liara?" Shepard left the aquarium behind her and took a seat next to her.

"I am working on a very interesting thing."

"Tell me!" she said excited.

Liara continued: "But...well...I don´t know if you would find it boring. But I really need your help."

Shepard looked seriously at her.

"Liara." She took her hand with hers.

"Please. Don´t say something. It is just not true. I admire you and I am interested in everything you do. So nothing is that kind of that you called it. Quite the opposite. So please tell me!"

Liara blushed, smiled and continued: "Thank you Shepard. So the case is this: I am working on a thing that would prevent important data to get lost."

"What a beautiful idea Liara! You are amazing! is this even possible?"

Liara positioned something strange on the desk, the room darkened and she pressed a button.

"Is this it?"

"Yes. It is a record of the galaxy. Information on the Reapers, relays, different cultures..."

"Wait even cultures?"

"Sure. You know me when I am doing something - then fully complete"

Shepard laughed.

"That´s true and I appreciate it very much."

Both smiled big.

"So… I am sorry… I have…to ask you, Liara I am just too "stupid". How does this works? It is brilliant and in my eyes a very very good idea. But please could you explain your stupid Commander how this works?"

"I´m encasing these records in time capsules and seeding copies on multiple planets. And while it´s not foolproof, the VI I´m installing has every translation and linguistics program I could find."

"So it´s an information guide, like Vigil on Illos?"

"Yes. I´ve been preparing it for some time."

"AMAZING!" Shepard yelled.

Liara continued but this time embarrassed: "But...there´s one entry I wanted your opinion on, Shepi."

"Is everything all right Liara? You seem nervous?"

Liara stood up and went from one feet to the other.

"It would be an honor for me to give You my opinion but who am I Liara? I have no idea. You are the pro, here."

Liara laughed but got back nervous "I...well...I "

She sat back on the couch and continued: "I wanted to ask your opinion on your..own. I´d be honored to have your input. How would you like history to remember you?"

"I am not that important, really not. But if you really want to then I have no chance to go against that, Liara. So..you know me well enough to fill in the blanks. It would be an honor for me to be written by you, Liara."

"Are you sure Commander?"

"Yes."

Liara went on with a big smile and stood up by saying: "I´ll start by saying Commander Shepard was born on Earth and fought harder than anyone else for his homeworld. Shepard could handle any weapon in the galaxy. The Alliance never saw a deadlier soldier. She was a soldier and a leader - one who made peace where she could. And it was a privilege to know her."

A little tear dropped down on Shepards cheek, she stood up, went towards Liara and gave her a big hug.

"No Liara...it´s the opposite. I am privileged to know you my best archaeology women."

"You are a good friend Shepard"

They let go off each other and sat back on the couch.

"So you said..linguistic program? So does that mean that I am able to learn all languages then and to have them all on one view so to say?"

"Yes."

"OH I LOVE YOU!"

Liara blushed more.

"So I will learn all the others languages! OH HOW EXCITING! I will learn greek spanish some turian and drell language and oooh I will learn ALL the languages! How fun that would be!"

Liara laughed genial. "You are very ambitious, Shepi"

"Could you show me some cultures then too in the future?"

"Of course"

Liara was happy that Shepard had such like on her idea.

"Oh and Liara do you know what I think?"

"What Shepard, tell me."

"You said you will encase records in time capsules."

"Exactly."

"On earth we got some stones in which strange symbols are chiseled. These are actually huge stone walls. I am quite sure that these are also some kind of codes humanity wasn´t just able to read or understand in the past. So they thought it had to be some kind of hieroglyphs too as it was likely on other artifacts or walls. I am sure that these are hidden codes. To come back to our topic what I wanted to just say with that is following: Maybe they did that in the past too and these are the data pads oder codes whatever you want to call it and as time capsules they used something massive and so they wrote it on stone. So kind of time capsules but just on stone. So if they were as brilliant as you are then they had to put the data on something that would be save enough. Maybe that caused these special described stones. "

"Thank you for this compliment Shepard. But, mh, yes that could be possible. Interesting point. I think I will research that on the extranet."

"So now..." Liara continued and laid back on the couch "I suppose that I just wrote your names in the stars.

Shepard shook her head. Both smiled to each other.

"Liara, please" she whispered as Liara leaned forward.

"Hm? "

"Let it on. Those stars are so beautiful. Would you mind if...we watch them a bit longer?"

"Of course not Shepard"

And so they did.

Liara fell asleep on her couch. So Shepard decided to bring her some tea and some fruits to wake her up with that. Maybe they got some cake on board too. She would definitely love that.

Shepard went throughout the door through the elevator and pressed the button.

As she waited for the elevator started to hum quietly.

Thanes eyes opened but he did not move one single muscle.

Her voice went higher but still kept the quietness.

The elevator blinked and went open. She entered it and went up.

Thane was stoned.

 _Siha_.

Did she...she…Siha just sung in front of him. It was so cute it was so pure. This atmosphere was so beautiful and her voice...He liked, no, he loved her voice. Did he ever loved the voice of another one? He scoured his memories. No. This was the first time in his whole life.

Would she one day hum for him? Or in the future when he could need it?

Shepard took a meal and went to the main table.

"I´m very picky about noses." Joker had started.

"Oh, come on" It was James.

"Yo Commander wanna join us with the puzzle?"

"Mh? Don't you have work to do guys?"

"Of course but just a little distraction. Joker promised me to blow my cock if I would get done this puzzle quicker than he."

"WHAT?! Shut the fuck up" Joker countered.

"So if that is the case then...Come over here James!"

"Ey this is unfair if Shepard would help you! KAIDAN! Move your ass here!"

Kaidan did.

"So let´s see…Three. Two. One. GO!"

Shepard ate and while eating she helped James with his puzzle. The bet was quite too funny.

She positioned each puzzle piece correctly.

It was done.

"FINISH!" James yelled.

Joker and Kaidan looked up confused.

"What the fuck, Shepard you cheated did you know that kind already?" Joker.

"No. I just trained my cognitive abilities well enough in the past."

"shiiit" Joker said.

"Very nice Shepard" James patted her shoulder.

"So when will see the bet?" Kaidan asked.

"YOU FUCKERS!" Joker grabbed a glass of alcohol and dumped it down in one.

All laughed.

Shepard grabbed a cup of tea, some fruits and a plate full of cookies.

„See you later, Einstein" James said.

Shepard left and went back to her cabin.

„Liara I brought you"

But Liara was gone.

Instead there was another person. Thane!

He stood with the back towards her with his hand clasped together.

Shepard positioned the food and the tea on the table in front of the couches.

"Do you want something to eat or to drink Thane?" She pointed to the table.

"Thank you, Siha."

He took a seat on her couch and watched her full of interest.

Shepard went to the window and looked outside.

Thane folded his hands and studied her.

Then she started to speak: "Anything that my race is describing - or even other races like Liaras does -they are describing it through science. What regards my race we describe it through the prism of our five limited senses. My eyes, so our eyes, can only see between infrared light and ultraviolet light. But there is light bouncing also around everywhere. Our ears can only hear a tiny disabled range, we can´t hear the noise of high whistling, we can´t hear any high pitched frequency sounds. Isn´t it likely then that there are other vibrations, frequencies, energies, consciousness moving through the universe?"

Thanes chin dropped. He was stuck. His breath faltered. He stared at Shepard not making one move or noise not even moving one muscle.

She turned towards him as she continued: "We think reality is what we can explore through the limited instrument of our five senses. But reality is of course far beyond that. "

Thane was stoned. His eyes widened. A deep air in breathing ended his silence.

 _Siha_...He stood up in a rush and approached her fast. He took her hands and said "Siha. I didn't know.. you.. were interested in that" He kissed the back of her hands softly and gave her a big smile. Thane pressed Shepard against his chest and took her gently in his arms holding her tight. She was so special to him.

He already wanted to protect her. But now even more.

Garrus smiled. His mood went better as he just received the message from his turian males. Tonight would be the night. This would be fun. No fucking drell and Shepard just for him. He just needed to tell her. And then they would just have to get off the ship unnoticed.

He went out of the main battery and saw Shepard coming from the elevator. He gave her a sign to come over as she did. They went into the machinery room. "Joker sent me a message that we will dock in one hour at Omega. My friends also contacted me and the meeting would be tonight. "

"Oh, nice!"

"Are you ready for this Shepard?"

"I am so ready as you are Garrus"

He kissed her.

"This means a lot to me Shepard"

She giggled.

"But still don't tell this drell."

"I am not deaf, Garrus"

She hit him on the upper arm.

"Well…just wanted to make sure. "

"You can trust me"

"We still got some time…but it would be better to make ourselves ready now. Not that we will be late."

"Fine fine"

"We´ll meet outside"

He kissed her a last time involving his tongue before they headed away.

Thane spent the rest of the day meditating. If Siha would meditate with him one day?

It was already evening so he decided to visit Shepard again. He missed her. Even after such a short time.

He took the elevator and went to her cabin. He stocked in his movements. What if this turian would be with her?

Mh.

He would show no mercy.

Thane entered Shepards cabin. She wasn't there.

Anger rose in him.

He ran to the main battery.

Locked.

He kicked against the door.

Nothing.

He hacked Garrus door and went in.

Empty.

Whether this turian nor Siha where there.

Maybe they are upstairs? Oh how dare he be with her upstairs the temperatures are cold. Siha would get a common cold.

Bone after bone I will break and I will kick him with a threesome triple kick in his face he said to himself.

He ran to the place and found it empty also.

Did they left the ship? If he would check out the outdoor area of the ship he would lose too much time.

There was just one chance. He had to ask the others.

Liara heard a knocking on her door.

She opened with astonishment: "Thane!"

"I was looking out for Shepard everywhere. Do you know where she could be?"

"No sorry I have no idea. But…" she stopped, breathed in and asked Thane: "I saw you, should we meditate sometime together?"

"I don´t think so" he replied cold.

He left and went to the cockpit.

Liara shook her head. She still didn't get this drell.

"Yo whats up" Joker asked the assassin.

"Do you know where Shepard is?"

"No man. Why? It´s already evening do you…oooooooooooh you want to fuck her through the night? Leave it man she´s fucking with Garrus."

Thanes muscles tensed and he wanted to smash something. But he had to stay calmed and professional if he would want to find Shepard. If he would get in a fight now, then he wouldn't get his answer.

"Did _Garrus_ -he pronounced his name awkwardly, with bitterness- said something?"

"He just asked about Omega. When we will dock there."

"I appreciate your time."

"Hey I…" Joker started but the drell had always left.

So Omega. He had to take a look at the desk of this turian. Hopefully there would be some information.

When he entered the main battery again he hacked the data pad of Garrus.

No.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

A turian meet up.

How could he do that.

Thane slammed the data pad back on the desk and sprinted to the place where this event would take place.

"Your….uhm….hair…looks….good" Garrus said to her as they entered the hall where this meeting would be.

"Thank you Garrus yours too"

"Funny Shepard, very funny" he pulled her tight against his hips and gave her a little kiss.

They came to the guards and were allowed to pass by.

As they entered the main room Shepard headed straight towards the bar.

"Those who doesn't have money have to dance" Shepard said jokingly to Garrus and he laughed.

Both got something to drink, Shepard a glass of water Garrus some alcohol and they cheered with a kiss. After they drank, Garrus wrapped his arms around Shepard, pulled her on his lap and kissed her intensely with lot of tongue. She moaned in the kiss.

A great noise went through the room.

Shepard stopped the kiss and looked up. They had closed the doors.

"Why did they close the doors Garrus?"

"There is no distraction now."

"Distraction?"

"Yeah, Shepard. We can now do what we want."

She looked through the room.

Strange.

Some of the turians didn´t had upper wear clothes on just their under wear.

The females were just dressed in underwear.

They slowly gathered together in small groups and started to touch each other.

It looked kind of like a gangbang situation. Of course Shepard hadn´t watched a gangbangporn when she was back on earth - someone just had told her about it. What was why this situation seemed to be familiar with it.

The room darkened into a red light. Some kind of quiet erotic music started to play.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked astounded.

He caressed her back softly.

"You will like it" he whispered.

The first turian groups started to bite each other on the neck.

Three male and one female Turian approached them.

"Officer Vakarian!"

"Garrus! Good to see you here! We are glad you came"

"Is this your new mate?"

He nodded.

"A human?"

"Oh yes" Garrus said.

"Commander Shepard, nice to meet you." She went in the conversation.

"uh Commander? Garrus, Garrus, what a big fish."

"But we didn't expected something else from you"

They all laughed instead of Shepard. She looked back to the other turian groups.

What the fuck were they doing.

They licked each other and some started even to fuck.

The three male turian and the one female turian studied her in a erotic way.

Shepard was confused.

Did he bring her for a gangbang?!

"No entrence for drells." The turian guard said obviously annoyed.

Thane nodded politely and then threw his fist into the face of the turian guard, knocking him out.

He stepped over his body and entered the building.

"Is it true that humans got immediately wet?" the female turian asked.

"Yes" Garrus answered.

What.

The.

Fuck.

"It was nice to meet you guys I am out of here" Shepard stood up from Garrus lap wanted to walk away but was hold back by his turian hand.

"What is wrong Shepard? At once so shy?" Garrus provokingly whispered into her ear.

"Is the Commander of the galaxy giving up making a step back being afraid of some turians?" the female turian asked as she had heard Garrus whispers.

Now they got her. To attack her proud and ambition was something they better not do again.

"WHAT THE FUCK I am not shy I WILL FUCKING BLOW THE BRAINS OUT OF ALL THE TURIANS HERE!" she said very loud unfortunately too loud right in the time when the music stopped so that all had heard her.

Oh.

Shit.

The other turian males stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her.

Fuck fuck fuck why didn't she held her mouth shut. It was all Garrus fault! And the fault of the other female turian, they provoked her!

They gathered around her totally horny.

The males started to stroke themselves.

Fuuuuuuuuck could someone help her?!

The female turian went away shaking her head. It seemed that she was jealous that all males had gathered around this human women now.

Garrus took Shepards head and kissed her deeply trying to make her relax.

"I know you like it when you are horny so just do it with me" he whispered.

His deep voice met her wet. He licked on her neck and she gained goose bumps.

Some of the males started to stroke themselves faster.

Garrus went back to her mouth and gave her a passionated French kiss.

He pulled her arms up and stripped her shirt away from her. She had no bra beneath it and her breasts stood free.

"Wow" one of the turians said.

"MORE!" another yelled.

They were all exciting to see this more and more getting naked human women.

Garrus put his talons on her breast and started to knead them.

Shepard moaned.

He licked over her throat then over her breasts and his way back up to her mouth.

He slowly put his talons on her trousers and put them slowly down right with her underwear.

When her upper clothes felt down he lifted her up in his arms kissed her softly and put her back on his lap.

He turned Shepard towards his males so that she sat with the back on him and licked her neck.

She had her legs closed so he put his talons on every flank of her and opened them slowly. He spread Shepards legs full of pride to show all of them her intimacy.

A loud murmur went through the crowd.

"It is so pinky" one turian admitted.

"Looks very delicious" another one.

"Wow it looks so tight. Is it really possible to fuck it?"

"Try it" Garrus said totally horny.

The turian took a step forwards and approached Shepard. "Very very cute" he murmured when he had a closer look on her genital area.

One of Garrus Talons flipped through her slit.

"It is really fleshy and tiny."

"Lick her" Garrus ordered.

"Wait" another turian ordered. "Why is he supposed to lick her? We should first explore her tiny hole by fuckfingering. When shes wet enough there would even be more juices instead of now."

"A good idea" Garrus admitted. "Come forward and do it."

The other turian who was ready to lick Shepard groaned badly as he had to go away.

The turian with this brilliant idea stepped now forward and approached Shepard.

Thane opened the doors and closed them quietly.

"Uh we got some new hot flesh here, ladies" one turian female said to the others. They stood in a group near the door and backbit about their turian males.

"It´s Krios!" one of them noticed.

"Thane? Really? Wow!" another admitted.

This hot assassin was joining them! The females immediately got horny.

The turians were impressed by his species and much more by him the assassin. And now he was here and they would fuck with him! How beautiful! What a night!

Quick as an assassin he inspected the situation.

 _ **Siha**_ , he thought.

He definitely had to protect her.

The turian male put out one Talon and approached Shepards genital area. He was about to stick one talon into her little hole as he noticed a force on his hand. As he looked at his hand there was something green around it. A green hand! He looked up right into the face of Krios.

"Dont", was all the assassin said.

A big pain went through his body because the assassin had just broke his hand with a quick strong move. He fell back.

This has to be a joke, Garrus thought.

Thane threw his fist with a hard speed into Garrus, right into his shoulder blade so that his talons let loose and he could grab Siha easily up in his arms. He carried her through the room and was about to get closer to the doors as he heard gun clucks.

The turians had pulled their guns and surrounded him. "What the fuck are you thinking to come here to us turians and ruin our fun".

The turians were all armed. Even he as an assassin had no chance in that kind of situation.

"You just got one option. Either fuck her or lick her. You have to do one. Or else you will the fuck not get out of here alive. You are here so you play by our rules."

Thane knew that he had no chance. They were in majority. He also knew that they are very proud of their culture and rituals. These sex things were one of them.

He had to listen. This was the only chance he could get to bring Siha and himself safety out of here. He looked at the turian and nodded slowly.

"Fine" the turian answered, gave an order to his companions and they dropped the guns. "We want to see it."

"Do not worry. Trust me, Siha" he pulled her tighter against his chest while he still held her within his strong arms.

Thane knew that Garrus had to accept what would happen now. They were in a trap. In a trap that he had staged. Was this turian really that stupid to think that he would allow a gangbang with Siha? Maybe this turian was strong and tall but not as clever and as tactically as an assassin like him. Did he really thought he had a chance by challenging him when it comes down to Siha? His Siha? She definitely was the most important person to him and this bastard knew it. He would not allow any harm coming to her as long as he lived.

Thane laid Shepard carefully on the couch.

The turians gathered around them.

His gaze was fixed on her eyes while he put his lips gently around her under lips so that his mouth surrounded all of her pussy excluding all the other turians who would have no more chance to see to her through. It was all covered protectively by his mouth so that they wouldn´t get a view of her intimacy anymore or any longer.

He licked her quickly flipping his tongue upwards und downwards through her slit. Shepard wasn't prepared for a speed like that, fuck those drells, she couldn't held her eyes unto those blacks of Thane anymore and so she closed them and moaned. Her juices started to run out of her. He did not stop to lick her in that tempo, his eyes still starring at her closed ones and after some little seconds Shepard received a big orgasm. Her body started to shake lightly as more juices made their way out. Thane reduced his speed and licked her slowly by circling her little hole. He let go of it and sucked softly on her pussy, absorbing all of her juices. A low growl escaped his mouth and send sensitive vibrations through her pussy which made her shake even more "Uuh fuuuuck" Her moaning made the other turians even more horny. Thane went back to licking and licked her in slowly circles and then changed by licking her straight still slowly from top to bottom and then slow from bottom to top, while he sometimes flipped slightly over her clit.

As he licked her from bottom to top again after circling her before intensely, her juices flowed out of her right in his mouth. It was so much that some slipped down on his lips to his chin right to the ground. He loved it. He slipped his tongue back inside still covering her under lips with his upper lips still not exposing her but just taking his tongue back in for a moment to give her a quick rest because her whole body shook by that massive fluids.

He wanted more.

He put his tongue back out and licked her again from bottom to top. Nothing, just her juices which were still there. He continued, licking from top to bottom. Some little new juice drops. "Mmmmmmmmmh" he mumbled in a deep voice right into her pussy. He really wanted more so he started to circle her little clit after going straight quick over it.

After the last circle had ended he dipped his tongue deep into her slit to be used to the spring. And oh yes he was used to it. His tongue felt lots of new fluids and as he continued to slip his tongue back out of her hole licking her slit continuously without pushing his tongue deep inside her they started again to come out. Shepard moaned and put her legs over his shoulders. He caressed them softly. His tongue flipped over her whole slit from buttom to top again absorbing her cute juices. Her juices were again so much that some of it went again down on the floor. There was already a little puddle under her well-trained ass. With three deep moves the assassin pushed his tongue back into her hole, starting to tongue-fuck her lightly which made her cry out under moaning and her legs shudder.

He moved out off his jacket as he continued licking her and put it over her upper buddy so that her naked upper part of her body would not be exposed to those turians any more longer.

Shepard fell in a state of trance.

His tongue was indescribable. He did not stop instead quite the opposite happened. He pushed his tongue right into the middle of her slit deep inside her little hole and slowly backwards and then again straight back in.

He loved her pussy it was so different from anything so soft so tiny so sensitive tenderly so amazing. He would lick her all the night through.

Shepard squealed as he suddenly pushed his tongue verily deep inside her after being accustomed to his other movements.

She bit down hard on her under lip, which caused a new deep growl from Thane. She wanted his cock. Fuck, how bad she wanted his cock right in her pussy even in her ass she literally arched for it. By this thought she came again, clawed herself into the couch while Thane was still stimulating her with his amazing tongue.

She felt very quick movements of the tip of his tongue over her clit – which send her over- back in the state of trance.

Another turian women positioned herself right next to them. She grinned and murmured with the intention to draw Thanes attention to her. As he didn´t seemed to care and by not addressing this female human because she really was in kind of trance which would made no sense for that moment the turian female went further to Thane getting a little more closer as she said to him: "Assassin. Want to please me too after?"

Did he looked like a fool like that other turian guy?! He never imagined to do anything intimate especially that kind of intimacy to another one instead of his Siha. What were they thinking?!

As the turian women didn´t let go he stopped by taking his mouth away from Shepards intimacy, quickly putting his hand on it as a new protection to shelter her genital area from other views. "No, back off" he said deeply angry sounding. _Sexy_ the turian women thought. "So back off huh?" for her it was clearly a signal to come closer and to approach like it was usual in turian culture. They played those games especially the turian males. It was a kind of pleasure.

Thane noticed that the turian female didn´t seem to understand, so he had to take this weapon: "There is a turian right over there."

He nodded to Garrus.

"He would be pleasured – I´m sure."

"Maybe...I don´t want turians" she tried again.

"You better should" he interrupted her. His voice was so serious and warningly that it shocked her.

She went away and joined -instead of Garrus- another turian group.

Thane took a deepend look at his Siha, her cheek were blushed, her nipples hardened and her flat belly tensed.

What was going on? Shepard asked herself as she slowly started to getting her mind back as soon as the licks had stopped.

Garrus received a blowjob but it was this same thing as everytime. It wasn´t even pleasuring. He really looked not satisfied and so angry that even Thane could see it.

Garrus went over.

"I...I did a mistake" he admitted.

"Indeed" Thane replied boldly.

He licked Shepard a last time, right in front of Garrus eyes and lifted her up with his jacket in his arms.

"We are leaving", he said and walked away passing the doors.

A perplex Garrus was being left behind.

When they were back on the ship Thane put Shepard carefully into her bed. He put the blanket over her, he kissed her forehead and went quietly away. She already fell asleep in his arms when they had left the room.

He went to the entrance and waited for Garrus patiently.

Garrus entered and was immediately thrown to the ground. The assassin threw his fist in his face. Again. And again. And again. And again. Again.

Garrus vision was first blurred. Then it went darker und darker.

Mordin sprinted into the entrance.

EDI had informed him since Garrus bad condition was shown to him.

Thane was in a bloodrush.

When Thane heard Mordins voice he thought of Siha.

 _ **Siha**_...

The little salarian pulled on him strong with every force that he had and he finally stopped.

Garrus face bleeded enormously.


	5. Chapter 5 At Shepards cabin

Authors note: Of course Bioware owns all.

Shepard woke up. She opened her eyes, laid her hands right on her face, closed her eyes again and took a deep breath in.

Her brain slowly began to work.

Shit.

What the fuck did just happened.

She remembered being on a couch while Thane...well...this had to be a dream.

She seemed also to remember that she was on her way with Garrus visiting his friends. That was probably the first part of her dream. But then all went strange and this visit turned into a kind of gangbangmeetup. What a stupid but also kind of funny dream.

Yes.

It was just a dream.

Everything is fine.

After acknowledging that, Shepard sighed loudly, placed her hands on the sides of her bed and stood up slowly.

Suddenly she fell back into her bed out of sheer fright.

"THANE!"

The assassin was sitting all the time on her couch and had watched her quietly when she woke up. How cute she looked.

When she fell in shock he got up immediately and went towards her.

" **Siha**. You are well?"

"Thane what...Please..."

He instantly took her hands and looked anxiously in her face.

"I.. just...had a strange dream", Shepard admitted.

"Tell me about it, Siha."

He took a seat on the edge of her bed right next to her. Dark eyes stared at her.

"Uh..well...I can´t...I…it is…. well.. you.. were there...and Garrus...and some creepy strange other turians...we were all at a kind of party and it yeah it went all a little bit confusing let me put it that way."

"I see", he said, the assassin took his right hand back and placed his hand against his chin and he began to think.

"Yeah, sometimes, dreams can be funny"

" **Siha**.."

Thane said in a very serious tone.

It was too serious.

Shepard startled.

"No! This wasn´t?!", she asked with her eyes widened.

Thane shook his head.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, I´M FUCKED, I´M SOOO FUCKED!"

She just fell back into her bed with a speeded up movement.

With her other free hand – because Thane was still holding her right hand with his left- Shepard took a pillow and pressed it down to her face. She mumbled into it: "I am so done, the Commander at a gangbang turian party I can already read the headlines. Ooohhhh how embarrassing! I leave this cabin nevermore."

" **Siha**. " Thane started in a very calm tone "these kinds of events are very private and they treat it very secretly. No one will know." He caressed the back of her hand softly.

"Oh hopefully. Juuuust embarrassing. Oh fuck nooo my head" Shepard remembered all the events that really seemed to take place. Her cheeks started to glow caused by her embarrassment and the shame.

Garrus entered the cockpit.

By THIS footsteps Joker knew immediately that it was him.

"Ah, time for new turian jokes."

Joker turned around.

"YO GARRUS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU MAN!" the pilot yelled when he saw him.

"Thanks to Mordin nothing worse" he admitted and went further. He stood now right next to him.

"Yo, did you fall from a cliff bro?"

"Not really."

"Well then…there is just one option left. I think I have to talk a word with Shepard. She´s literally fucking you up too rough man."

"It wasn´t her."

Jokers eyes widened, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN I DIDN´T KNEW YOU..."

Garrus crossed his arms "What?"

He did not know that Joker misunderstood him.

Joker tried to explain: "Well..I´m..I´m actually off the market, man. I mean I´m… so.. how do I put this...I mean I have nothing against it I am..."

Garrus never saw him so nervous.

Joker continued: "I don´t want to hurt your feelings or something but I´m...just so..that you know it for the future man… I am actually straight, man. With EdI. So not that you are making yourself some kind of hopes for the future or so."

What?

"I did not mean that. My bad. No. I really did not mean that but well. Thank you"

"Oh shit sorry bro"

"Krios" Garrus said cold to clear up the situation.

"What? Did he punched you?"

"It was kind of my fault, I suppose…"

"IM GONNA FUCK THIS"

"No. I will handle this alone."

"Man. Isn´t the Commander your girlfriend now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not say to each other that you love each other and then agreed that you both are in a relationship from now on?"

"Is that what humans do?"

"Of course. "

"Well…. we.. did say that we love each other, but… we did not spoke about being together as a real couple. We got a very intimate friendship but we never brought that up to a relationship like wife or husband."

"I see. Well then you have to ask her if she wants to become your girlfriend big buddy"

"Mh. I don´t know. I think we are not prepared for this now. The time is also not the right. There is still too much going on. And I don´t want to make any mistake. If I would ask her now then this drell would fucking kill me. I don´t want consider the missions. We already have enough to do."

"I understand. So tell me: What were you doing? Why did he freaked out so much?"

"Well… let me put it this way: Humans don´t deal with stress they way turians do."

"So what….oh…. shit… I understand, you fucker."

Joker and Garrus laughed.

When the assassin noticed her red cheeks Thane went straight to the bathroom. He took a washcloth and let the cold water run over. He went back to Shepard, sat on her bedside and turned to her.

"Let me take care of you Siha."

He bent down towards her and pressed the washcloth gently against her forehead.

"Ah, it´s cold!"

"This will help you, Siha. Just face it bravely."

"You are funny, the next time I´m going to tip some ice cubes over you!"

Thane smiled. He bent down further, so far, that he was so close to Shepards face with his that even their noses made contact.

Shepards breath caught.

„I´d like that", he said and went back.

She gulped.

"Why the fuck is this drell overreacting that type when it comes down to Shepard?!"

" Maybe something happened to him in the past. He really seems to be overprotective "Joker claimed.

"Every time I do something with Shepard that goes more into the intimate area this greenbutthole shows up every time. I first thought that he had an eye on Shepard. Now I know that he loves her. "

"It just seems so ", Joker admitted: "But I will not allow him to fuck you up. You know that I like you - no homo bro- but he meddles too much into your relationship, your private life and as for Shepard she is my Commander too."

"Homo? What does that term mean?"

"It´s just a human saying big buddy."

"Got it. Well…there are some points but..I will just let the things develop the way it comes."

"I understand. Wanna have some drink?"

"Sure"

Joker and Garrus left the cockpit and entered the main hall.

Joker sat down on the table and grabbed his cup of coffee.

Garrus stood across.

James entered the main hall too. He went to the table, grabbed his protein Shake and approached Garrus.

"Jo, Garrus. How does it feel to belong to the smallest guys here on the ship?"

Garrus shook his head.

"All right I got you" James leaned his hands against the table edge and pressed down, "all right the triceps is back!"

James went to the door. He nudged against the two door-jambs with his outstretched elbows.

"YO!", he yelled: „CAN ANYONE GREASE THE DOOR HERE WITH SOME BUTTER I NO LONGER GET THROUGH IT!"

Joker laughed: "Yeah man we know you're bigger than the door"

„I´ll be right back", James said with a big grin and left.

Garrus took a seat across from Joker. He also got something to drink.

The door snitched up again and James entered back in.

Joker started laughing as soon as he saw him entering again.

Garrus didn't care he was too busy with drinking.

A loud noise let him scare up and he turned around to face James.

James had just dropped some weight right behind his chair.

"Here" James said to Garrus.

"What?" Garrus asked.

"For you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Fourty fives"

"I don't want that" Garrus said.

"Why? You can´t lift it?"

"I don't give a fuck" he said.

„You need to come and push the weights Garrus."

"I don´t fucking care" he replied boldly.

"So let´s eat." James said and took a seat too. "I´ll take a big burger with lots of meat but with no lettuce."

"Why no lettuce?" Garrus asked.

"Because he´s allergic to it!" Joker said.

All laughed.

"Thane..so…did you...really...l...l..l...you know?"

Thane nodded and turned the washcloth to the other side. The heat was already gone from her cheeks and now they turned a little rosy because she had blush.

"How...I mean...was it…was it okay?" she asked embarrassed.

Thane still could feel the taste of her juices on his tongue.

He smiled to her while saying: "I´d liked - no – I loved it."

Shepards chin dropped. She quickly gained back her frame.

"Uhm ehm well uh thank uh thank you. What is ehm so whats the weather like today?"

"Weather?"

"Yes!"

" **Siha.** "

 _I love you_ , he thought.

He put the washcloth aside and pulled her into his arms. His heartbeat went faster.

Shepard gradually relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you for rescuing me Thane" she whispered.

"Every time Siha. Do you feel my arms?"

"Yes I do"

"These arms are yours" he said in his deep melting voice. "I will not allow any harm"

Shepard smiled. "I really appreciate that Thane. So let´s… just forget about this crazy night. We got some work to do!"

He nodded, gave her a little kiss on her left cheek, stood up and went away.

If she would only knew how difficult it was for a drell to forget his memories.

When Thane had left Shepard took a deep breath. She could no longer spend time in her bed. She is a fucking Commander! Let´s head straight through the work!

She quickly dressed in her normally Commander Outfit and went to Samantha.

"Commander! Glad to see you. You´ve got new messages."

Shepard checked the messages and called up Joker.

"We received a priority message. We need to –"

"Citadel I know I already took course of. We are straight on the way"

"Wait. What. Where…."

"Priority message."

"I see"

They hung up.

"What happened Commander?"

"We will have a talk with the salarian councilor Samantha."

"Oh so does that mean a shopping tour on Citadel?"

"Maybe when the work is done"

"I see I see Commander. "

Shepard went to the main hall.

Garrus, Joker and James were sitting at the table.

Garrus…she thought. She had to stay professional.

James started: "Yo, einstein, we heard that we will dock at Citadel soon. Please let me go with you so that I can get some new protein Shakes. Let´s take Garrus with us too so that I can teach him some things and he can buy some too. He definitely needs them."

"All right."

Garrus view went to the battery. Shepard understood and went into it. He followed her.

"Shepard. I…I am really sorry."

"Garrus…" she sighed.

He made a step towards her.

She looked down to the ground.

Garrus dragged her into his arms.

She wasn't able to relax in his arms.

He caressed her head.

"The next time I want you just for me alone."

"No gangbang?"

"No."

A little smile went through her face.

"But if…this drell would not had interrupted…tell me Shepard…you would have liked it.."

"Maybe" she admitted.

"I knew I know you"

Both smiled at each other. Then they started to laugh together.

"Garrus you are my best friend. And this visit was even funny. How did you just manage to make me laugh about this."

He laid down his talons on the sides of her head, lifted her head up to his mouth and kissed her.

"So please protect me from this gym boy then" the turian spoke.

Shepard laughed.

"I´ll try."

With these words Garrus turned to his work on the main battery and Shepard went back to Samantha.

They had a nice chat and went together to the main hall, straight towards the table and took lunch. Liara joined them.

"Sometimes I just want to cuddle Mordin. He is soo cute am I the only one with this complex?"

Liara laughed.

"No, he really is - even if he is so professional. "

"Is this a secret doctor fetish?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

They laughed.

After lunch all went back to their businesses.

Shepard wondered where Thane could be.

The Commander walked inside her room.

"Thane! I was thinking about you"

"And I you."

She gave him her best smile.

His eyes widened.

 _ **Siha. This smile.**_ Thanes blow stayed away as he saw her beautiful smile.

She went to her aquarium.

Thane wanted immediately to get her into his arms but he had to be patient.

He sat down on her chair, watching her silently, with a calmed looking.

When they were in private she was even cuter as she already was.

The room was silenced. Quiet. Only the fish tank noises were heard.

"You know what´s the problem with humanity?" she asked him.

"No" he answered by telling his truth.

"Ego. Ego, anger, selfishness, half-thinking..."

Thane stayed calmed clasping his hands together.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Shepard asked him.

"Yes, Siha."

"Oh. No. Now I am just like one of our problems", she stopped, shook her head and continued: "You know there were brilliant scientists with wonderful discoveries who would really help humanity. But they were all murdered because people - driven by their ego - wanted those inventions for themselves, so they kept them as secrets. And that is a problem. So we have to learn to don't turn important things into secrets just because of ego. That is why I have to apologize for the formulation that I used to start this topic. Let me start new again: So. Do you want to hear something opened for all?"

"Tell me, Siha" he said smiling.

She just spoke to him what was right in her head. Thane was the only person with whom she could do that:

"Don´t judge so that you would not be judged."

"What a wonderful wisdom." he noticed.

"Yes. But useless if you just hear it. You actually have to do it. You have to.. live it."

She paused by making this a very important point. He felt her awareness. It someway hits him.

Shepard went on:

"I tried it. At the beginning it was very difficult but I figured out a trick. You just have to ad on the end of every sentence you speak of another person three points and then a: like me. So just a _like me_ behind those three points. It really gets a fun fact there too besides positivity. And with this trick it is working perfectly fine."

She was so cute. How she tried to translate good things into action. Thane was impressed.

"What I want to say with that is that my race my humans we are basically all right human beings. Whenever there was an accident or a disaster peoples impose was and still is to help one another. So my race is not that bad as some others are thinking they are. The only mistake was that corruption fear anger and some other things entered. But if my race can overcome that then...this would be great." It was so philosophical. Her words touched his heart. As she continued talking he noticed some little teardrop down her cheeks.

 **No**...he immediately closed her into his arms, held her strong, pressed his corpus against her hips, holding her tight in his arms and putting his hand gently on her face wiping away all of her tears with his fingers. By doing this he himself felt something wet.

"My…my apology, I didn´t...I" he said.

"Thane...no..." she whispered by watching him in that condition: " **I** am sorry I didn´t wanted that" as she had caused this situation by her talk...

In a rush he pressed her against the walls holding her face by his both hands staring into her eyes. "Don´t say that" he said very angry. "You are the cutest thoughtful person I know and I will give it all to protect you."

He added:

"Don´t apologize for touching my heart, Siha."

He slowly leaned his head more forwards focusing her lips with his gaze.

"Commander into Cockpit!" Joker.

She just smiled at the assassin and Thane smiled back, pressed her against his chest and watched her as she walked out.

James and Garrus were standing next to Joker.

"Finally!" Joker yelled with excitement, "they got on my nerves please take those two. We are there."

"Let´s go, einstein"

When they walked out Thane stood in front of them.

"Siha. Are you sure to go to the Citadel? "

"Oh, come on. She´s not a baby, match" James .

Thane ignored him. He would not be provoked in front of Siha.

She knew that he meant with that that he wanted to accompany her on every mission. But this really would be just a talk and a lot of gym stuff shopping with James so she wanted to prevent him from that.

"It is not even a mission it is just a talk Thane. A mission involves fighting. And you can be lucky, James would tow you from one gym point to the other. "

"I see. I will wait for you, Siha."

Thane pulled her in his arms. Both hearts beat faster.

Garrus groaned.

Thane let off of her clasped his hands behind his back and nodded a last time to Shepard before they left.

Before Garrus could get outside, the assassin grabbed him unobserved by his neck and whispered menacingly: "Do not even think of it." Garrus clasped his hand, ripped it away from him and followed them angry.

„Yo, einstein, we still got some time. Let´s buy some protein shakes."

"All right" Shepard answered.

As they walked towards the first shop they suddenly heard a loud explosion.

"OH SHIT!" Yoker yelled into the Normandy: "THE CITADEL IS BEING ATTACKED FROM ALL SIDES!"

Thane reacted immediately and sprinted towards C-Sec. **Siha.**

"Come on guys!" Shepard yelled.

"Shepard! I got your back, be careful!" Garrus yelled back to her.

They fought their way forward to the door.

"Shepard! There is Commander Bailey!" James screamed.

They approached him after the first fights were done.

"Shepard. I saw those Cerberus on you. I´ll thought you were done for."

"Commander Bailey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I´m just taking a picnic here. Getting my ass shot off trying to retake headquarters! Cerberus took it in the first push. We gotta kick them out of there. Everyone in C-Sec´s flying blind without the network."

"I just hope it is not too late. Do you know if the Council´s alive?" James asked.

"They split up. I´ll know more if I can access a terminal inside." Shepard helped him up, "can you get us in?" she asked boldly.

Bailey headed to the monitor: "I´ll get the door. If no one interrupts me with a bullet this time."

He put the key in and the door opened.

They went in carefully.

They made it safely through the network and Bailey immediately sat down on the chair in front of the monitor.

"Here we go. C-sec network access, courtesy of Cerberus." Bailey.

"Is this going to help?" Shepard asked while watching the floor.

"Cerberus has control of the main channels, but I can set up a new one. Without it, our people have no plan and no chance." Bailey answered.

"Oh hello…" Bailey said astounding.

"What have you got?" after making sure the floor is safe Shepard approached him.

"A warning from Councilor Valern. He´s supposed to be here, meeting with the executor. Be on guard – the likelihood of betrayal from within is high—Not a lot else. But if he´s inside.."

"Why would the councilor be meeting with the executor?" Shepard asked.

"Usually it means someone big´s about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cerberus friends. The councilor would have a clearer picture…for all the good that does us."

"One councilor´s better than zero. Where am I headed?"

"The executor´s office is defensible. He may have gone to ground there when the shooting started."

"I´m on it." Shepard said and was about to went away when Bailey hold her back: "Just a sec…There now we can talk by omni-tool. Go!"

Bailey made sure that the communication between them would work.

Shepard ran to the next door.

Shepard fought her way with Garrus and James at her back through the next doors. They literally rushed through the rooms eliminating all the Cerberus troops.

 **Siha.**

Thane had her on her eyes. He had found them. They went in the elevator. So he had to find another way.

They entered the executor´s office. "Bailey, it looks like they got the executor and two salarian bodyguards." Shepard said.

"Damn. All right, keep searching. If you don´t see the councilor´s body, don´t count him out yet." Bailey replied.

Garrus nodded towards the window. Shepard approached him and looked down.

Suddenly the councilor reappeared on a chair.

"We found him. He looks unharmed."

„Get him somewhere safe!" Bailey ordered.

When they wanted to go down Shepard heard a loud sound, it sounded like someone just jumped down so she looked out of the window again. James approached her.

"What the fuck I said it all the years those Chinese people are coming! Or is he even Chinese? Maybe Japanese." James said.

Shepard reacted and shot through the window. She jumped over it as soon as the glasses were broken and ran towards the Councilor. She pulled her gun towards this invader "Don´t even think about it!" she said in a warning tone as she slowly approached him.

"Shepard! He´s going to kill us all." The salarian councilor said.

"That remains to be seen" Shepard replied boldly.

"I mean Udina. He´s staging a coup. He´s got the other councilors now – to hand over to Cerberus." The salarian councilor mentioned.

Garrus and James made their way down and showed up behind Shepard also aiming their guns at this invader.

"Three on-one, pal. It´s over." Shepard said.

 **Siha.**

"No. Now it´s fun." Kai Leng replied.

Shepards eyes widened.

Suddenly the invader heard a gun clock right on his ear. When he looked over his shoulder he noticed a drell.

Thane shot but the invader had blocked his shot. The assassin threw his fists in his chest. The invader through his fists himself into Thanes face but failed because he was too quick by avoiding his hits. They exchanged hard and rough fists then the invader tried to threw him down to the ground but he was again too quick as soon as his feet made contact with the ground he already stood back up within a move that seemed to be quite faster than the speed of light. Thane pulled out his gun again and shot at him but right in this moment the invader made himself invisible. All looked around the room ready to shot him if he would show up again. He reappeared on Thanes side and the assassin fired at him. The invader was also quick avoiding every shot, he pulled out his knife and attacked Thane with it. Thane immediately bent down, avoided his knife by blocking it skillful with his gun and kicked him with a hard and rush double kick –one in his stomach the other one in his face- knocking him out. He also used his biotic powers to make sure he threw him down to the ground. He lifted up his gun that felt away while he had blocked his knife and went straight through him. He reloaded his gun and was about to shoot him while the invader lifted himself up in a too quick move and ran towards Thane. Thane also approached him by firing his gunshots into him. He wanted to finish him off with a last knock out who would give him definitely the rest so he jumped in the air reaching back his fist to hit him with a force he never experienced in his whole life but right at that moment when he hit him he felt something rush inside his body so his punch didn't got the force he wanted and he slumped to the ground starting to blood.

"THANE!" Shepard screamed. The invader had stabbed him with his knife through his stomach.

Shepard immediately fired at him now that she got free view but this invader run away. Shepard sprinted after him while firing massive shots at him. The invader ran down the stairs and Shepard did also followed him to the outside. The invader jumped on his ship which went higher and higher in the air but Shepard still fired at him. Suddenly someone behind her back started firing also at the invader. The ship flew away.

Shepard turned around and her eyes widened. She couldnt believe it.

„THANE!"

The assassin tried to hold himself at the wall but his wound was too big so he slipped down the wall to the ground.

Shepard sprinted towards him and kneeled before him. "Thane!" she put his head in her hands.

"I have time Siha. Go after him."

„"THANE! ARE YOU CRAZY! NO! Thane, he is already gone. You will make that do you hear me? We will make that!"

„Joker catch us up!"

„All right Commander." Joker replied.

Shepard kissed each side of his cheeks „Stay with me Thane. Stay with me."

„Siha…."

"Why did you followed me?! YOU ARE WOUNDED! He stabbed you in your fucking stomach!"

"Someone has to protect you, Siha. It is I who made that to my main aim."

"Thane..."

She caressed his cheeks carefully with her hands:"Do not worry. You will not go to the hospital" "Siha...if it is necessary"

"No. NO! NO! NO! NO! I will not allow that. You will go to Mordin and stay on the ship. I promise you that!"

"Thank you Siha" he took her hand with his and pulled it to his chest.

"Stay with me Thane..."

"I do. My arm and also my arms are yours Siha. As long as I live I will protect you."

Tears dropped out of her eyes and she kissed his cheek softly. She sat down beside him by sitting on her knees and laid down his head carefully against her shoulder. She put her arms around his neck. "We can do this.." she whispered.

Garrus and James sprinted towards her.

"JO MATCH BUDDY ARE YOU CRAZY!" James said to Thane.

"Shepard..." Garrus started.

The ship with Joker came.

"HELP ME!" Shepard screamed and with the help of James and Garrus they put Thane up.

"Is Mordin aleready there?!" Shepard asked as the doors closed behind them.

"Yes since one hour. He already was here yesterday to prepare everything" Joker replied.

"Good."

They laid down Thane on the support surface in the medical room. Mordin immediately started to treat him. He ordered them to stay outside.

"Come, Shepard, you can´t go in. This will probably take a few hours. Let´s drink something." Garrus.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! AND WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shepard yelled at him angrily.

"What?" Garrus asked.

"THANE WAS WOUNDED SO BADLY BUT STILL HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WENT AFTER ME WHY DID YOU ALLOW HIM TO FOLLOW ME AND EVEN MORE WHY DIDN´T YOU MOVED YOUR FUCKY LAZY ASS YOURSELF!"

"I...well.." Garrus started

"It can´t be that he did such things in that kind of statues!"

"My bad Shepard."

"It is just disgusting Garrus."

"I…..I am sorry"

"Mh. But in one point you were right. I need a cup of tea."

After hours Shepard was allowed to enter.

"How is he Mordin?"

"Fine. Did all was necessary. Patient did well, whispered sometimes name identified Siha. Word that salarier doesn´t know. Propose it a matter of a women that drell loves.

Shepard blushed.

Mordin continued: "Patient is awake. Can be seen now and even talked to now. I leave."

"Thank you so much Mordin!" She pulled the little confused salarian in her arms.

"Uh ehhh"

"Sorry" she let him go.

"No no salarian is glad. See you"

Mordin went to the main hall.

Shepard immediately went to Thane.

"Thane..." she said quiet with a smile.

He turned towards her and took her hands with his.

" **Siha.** "

"I am so happy that all went well" Shepard started

"As am I." He pulled her towards him right into his bed and pressed her against his chest.

Shepard giggled and said: "Thank you for coming after me to protect me."

He smiled and nodded.

"But the next time if you are that hurt don´t!" she said with a warning tone.

"Nothing can stop me from protecting you, Siha"

"Oh Thane.."

Tears felt from her eyes and she hid her head behind his shoulder.

He noticed it immediately, took her head in his two hands and kissed all the tears away.

He caressed her back turned her against him so that she lay with her head on his chest while he was still on his back. He held her tight with his strong arms, grabbed a blanket and put it over them so that she would not get cold. They cuddled while he watched the room protectively always ready to defend her.

Garrus sat at the main table. Everyone talked about this fucking drell _"how impressive even if he was hurt he went after the Commander",_ they talked.

He couldn´t hear it anymore.

He was so angry with himself that he locked himself in the main battery.

Mordin came back after he had his cup of tea: "Patient can leave emergency room now. But has to come in times to get checked."

"Shepard!"the doctor yelled as he ran towards the bed.

"Shepard! Salarian is here! Where it hurt?"

"Mhhh? Oh Mordin! No, nowhere!"

"Did Commander not fall?"

"Mh? No? Oh...you...you suggested that I fell in Thanes bed?"

He nodded quickly, "got medicine here in case of falling".

"No, no, Mordin. I´m fine"

"Oh" was all he said.

Thane laughed quietly.

"Then doctor leaving to give Sere Krios and Commander free time"

Shepard couldn´t even answer - he was already outside looking for another cup of tea to drink.

"I don´t know why but Mordin is so cute. He is such a good and professional doctor and I included him in my heart and even with his professionalism, he´s still so cute".

"Siha. Indeed. I understand."

They smiled to each other.


	6. Chapter 6 At Liaras cabin

Authors note: First I have to apologize. My main language is French :-D Thanks to You I know now on what I have to work on :-) In my case the English grammar. Thanks, So I am trying to get rid of this massive problem. :-)

I am doing some serious calibration. :-D Because You guys deserve better :-) That is why I am working hard on that now. I am so so sorry that you had to read such a bad English :-D Maybe it is not even getting better :-D But as I said I am working and studying hard on that topic now and maybe over time it will be better. No training no gaining :-) I am taking serious grammar-gym-training, just for you guys :-D Haha :-) I am still so sorry :-D It is my responsibility that I am able to write correctly if I post something in English.

So please forgive me for that :-) Let´s go on :-)

Shepard felt so safe and secure. Thane held her tight against his chest.

She closed her eyes. The breath of the assassin was the only noise her ears absorbed. Her head moved a little bit up and down right with the movements of his chest. As soon as he breathed in - his chest moved up - and slowly, back down, when he breathed out.

It felt so good to be that close to him.

Thane received a memory flashback.

„Siha."

 _ **Her breath went faster as I stuck my tongue deep inside her. Goose bumps. Lightly moan. Her legs pressed against my neck. Tiny smoothly lower lips. I continue to caress them with my tongue. Her legs tightened. Cute juices.**_

"Siha." he said a second time but this time it sounded like a moan.

Thanes arm around Shepard solidified.

„Thane" Shepard said worried.

He let out a deep breath and the force of his hold loosened.

Shepard smiled as he seemed to relax.

"Thane?" Slowly and also carefully the Commander straightened up. By doing that she gained support by her free right elbow.

„What is it Siha?"

She bent over.

"I, would you allow me to take care of **you** **this** time?"

Thane remembered these words very well. Those were the exact same words he had spoken to her.

Wow.

He was impressed. Her impressions on him were increasing constantly.

"Siha I …."

Shepard knew that Thane was about to give her a speech - that he couldn´t take such a big thing from her et cetera- so before he could start she stood up immediately, left, went back with a grin and the she held an ice cube against his cheek.

„SIHA!" Thane said within a louder tone when he noticed the coldness on his cheek.

„No resist words." Shepard said with a smile.

Then she added:

„Just face it bravely"

With that she had hit him with his own words.

 _I love you, Siha. You are the perfect woman for me. You are my match. You are so clever my Siha. You are the first person who has beaten me and that with my own words. You seem to have a perfect memory when it comes down to me. Oh Siha. How am I honored to be that present in your mind. Be sure Siha that my mind is just filled with you. I love you Siha. You are my heart,_ he thought.

Thane smiled back and put his hand on her hand with which she had held the ice cube against his cheek. Now the ice cube was gone, what amazing physics and he anchored his fingers with hers.

Shepard took one huge breath and her body relaxed all at once.

"You know what makes physics so fascinating Thane?"

"Physics? Tell me, Siha."

"It is unique throughout the universe. The ice cube disappeared. Isn´t that funny? We could be on Mars and after a while he would also disappear caused by the warmth of my hands. While other categories of science or other areas in general are different from planet to planet or even from civilization to civilization physics seems to be quite unique."

"You are right Siha"

Shepard was all smiles.

"Let´s go!" she said and she helped Thane to stand up.

The assassin grabbed Shepard by her hip and positioned her straight to his side. They ambled to the elevator while his hand never let go off of her hip.

Shepard pushed the button.

Suddenly they heard someone's yell around the corner:

"Huge kiss on your aaaaaaaaaaaaacoooooorn, Jamesily!" Cortez yelled.

Thane looked disgusted, pulled Shepard right away against his body and put his arm around her shoulder.

James answered with some strong words in his native language.

The laugh of Cortez grew louder and he came around the corner.

„Ahhh. Commander Shepard! Nice to see you! I´m back on board!"

Cortez stretched his hand out, Shepard grabbed it and they shook hands.

"It is good to have you back on board, Lieutenant Cortez. I appreciate your work."

"Thank you Commander." He looked at Thane, "Oooh nice to meet you too!"

Cortez was about to shake Thanes hand also but Thane clasped his hands behind his back und he nodded just politely. So Cortez took his hand back and stroke through his hair.

„Well, back to work see you soon!" Therewith he left and walked straight on.

Shepard and Thane entered the Commanders cabin.

"So…you have to lie down, huh?" Shepard asked rhetorical.

"Wherever you have space for me, Siha. And as long as I can be with you."

Shepard laughed lightly.

Thane smiled.

"So please, lie down on my couch."

"Siha.. are you really sure, I don't want to .."

Shepard interrupted him immediately:

"Dearest Sere Krios. Should I get those ice cubes again or even more of them?!"

"I see." he understood and a little smile went through his face even if his stomach hurt.

He pulled her close and whispered "Thank you, Siha. My deepest thanks."

"No, not for that and especially in this case.. **I** have thank you. You went after me and I feel still ashamed that I wasn't able to protect you when this fucking wound happened. " she looked down to the ground.

Thane grabbed her chin with his right fingers and lifted it with a slowly move up so that her little head went up. Now he was able to look back into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Since when does the woman protect the man, Siha?"

Shepard smiled at him.

"I know how you mean it, Thane..but you also know how I meant this. I should have done something. I should have stepped in...I."

Now he had blocked her sentence. He has taken her head within his two hands. Then he started with his deep voice:

"Do you think that I would have allowed this? That you step in a dangerous situation with a knife, Siha?"

Now his question was rhetorical.

Shepard shook her head, which meant no.

Thane grabbed the wisp of her hair on both sides of her head and caressed them at the same time slowly and gently behind her ears.

"You are so beautiful, Siha" he whispered while his gaze intensified.

Shepard put her right hand on his cheek and her left hand on his upper arm and said while she smiled and blushed: "You are beautiful too Thane."

 _Kiss me Siha,_ he thought.

Thane closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"THANE! BE CAREFUL! YOUR WOUND!"

Shepard was right, he really has forgotten the wound and it hurt but he still stayed in that position. To feel her tight against his corpus made the pain definitely worth it. Nothing would stop him from pulling her into his arms.

"Thane please…" Shepard started again carefully "please do me the favour and lie down on the couch. We have to take care of you"

"As you wish, Siha."

He let off, they walked towards the couch and finally he obeyed.

The wound started to hurt more. He tried to hide his pain.

"Do you want something to drink? "

Thanes eyes widened.

Shepard added as soon as she had watched his widening eyes: "Well. No. I didn't mean alcohol, I meant actually a glass of water or if you would prefer some cold lemonade or something fruity I could bring that to you too."

Thane shook his head slowly not letting his eyes off of her.

"I didn't know I checked into a hotel, Siha" he joked.

"Ah that you meant! Hey! You looked after my ass on the Citadel, so I am looking out for yours too now!"

"Siha you can´t…"

"I CAN compare these situations, yes. Exactly."

Thane was astounded that she had interrupted him with the right thing before he was able to speak it.

"Are you comfortable?"

Thane took her hand.

"Indeed Siha"

The door snitched up and Samantha was sticking her head in. She couldn't see the Commander so she assumed that Shepard had to be behind the walls on her couch. EDI just told her that she was there.

"Commander, Liara wants to speak to you at her cabin."

"All right, thank you, Samantha."

"Not for that."

Samantha left.

„I am sorry Thane I don´t want to leave you alone…"

"Siha. Please go. I already took away too much of your time."

"No Thane you have not. I am glad that we are spending time together."

"So am I."

She smiled at him a last time and went away.

"I´ll be right back!"

The door snatched behind her.

Thane folded his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and thought about his wonderfully Siha.

Shepard headed to Liaras cabin. She was passing the main hall. Strange. The main battery was locked.

 _Garrus_ , she thought. She had to apologize.

Garrus sat at his chair in front of the desk.

He wondered how he could has been such an idiot.

It couldn´t be that he was so headless back then at the Citadel. It was a very dangerous situation and he had very hard struggle to focus.

Even if it first seemed to be some fun with this pumped up gym James. His head was already still on Omega. How this drell had acted with Shepard… with **his** Shepard. He was the one who had penetrated her who had licked her first who had fucked her long time already before this drell had his things in action. She was his. Definitely. This drell had nothing in common. Anger rose inside him.

And then the situation turned even worse by this attack. And now the drell turned into Shepards hero. What an idiot. Shepard belonged to him. Even if the drell went after her on the Citadel.

He remembered how Shepard moaned beneath him. How he had fucked her and how she had enjoyed it. She had not enjoyed this stupid Krios. She had enjoyed him. Garrus Vakarian. His cock she loved his cock. How she looked at him smiling..he needed to fuck her. He needed to clean her up from this fucking drell. This was a really bad mess trap that happened.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Garrus? Open!"

It was Shepard.

He opened.

She went towards him and he locked the doors behind them.

When Shepard heard the locking she looked strangely towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you really want to…"

He ripped her into his arms, turned her around and leaned her downwards by holding her strong with his arms so that she lost control. Her hair made contact with the ground, his turian plates approached her lips and Garrus kissed her deeply with closed eyes.

Shepards eyes widened.

Garrus wanted to touch her tongue with his but she didn't let him in.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

She looked angry.

He pulled her back up and put his talons on her shoulder.

"How about an apology, Vakarian, BEFORE YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING COCK INSIDE OF ME FUCKING ME RIGHT OFF?!"

"Was I so obvious?" he said in a sarcastically tone.

"I am not stupid Garrus."

"Shepard. I…." he paused looked away and back straight into her eyes.

What a blue, he thought…

"I am sorry. I didn´t know where my head was, Shepard."

Garrus continued, "it went on my nerves that this drell…you know…did that kind of thing to you that I am supposed to do."

"Garrus…." ,she sighed.

"So…" he came closer. "You are mine" he murmured into her ear.

He slowly kneeled down, positioned his talons around her trousers and pulled them down slowly. He took off her underwear clothes too and took the smell of her little wetness in. Unfortunately he noticed the smell of this drell too but he would get rid of this soon.

"Shepard. I missed that so much."

She didn't know what to say. Thane was in her head.

"I am… going to show you how much I missed that…"

He positioned two talons on her pussy to stretch her a little bit off.

Oh fuck.

"GARRUS!" she screamed by being turned on that much by him.

"Spirits. Is there someone turned on?" Garrus asked provokingly.

Shepard got wet and she started to shake slightly.

When he was about to start, to give her his first lick suddenly a big knock on the door was heard.

"YO!"

It was James.

"OPEN THE FUCK UP CHICKEN OR I WILL CRASH THIS DOOR IN THREE, TWO…"

Garrus reacted immediately and so did Shepard. She put her clothes back on and Garrus went to the door so that he would stand right in front of James if Shepard wasn't yet ready with her clothes.

"Ok go" she said.

Garrus opened.

"Yo, you forgot our workout-time?!"

"James, I am not…"

Shepard showed up behind him.

James raised an eyebrow and said "Yo, even Shepard is bigger than you."

Shepard started to laugh, let those two gym boys alone and went to Liaras cabin.

She entered.

"Shepi!" the asari ran towards her and embraced the Commander softly.

"Liara! Nice to see you! Is everything alright? You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, please, come over here."

Both let off of another and they approached Liaras monitors.

"Shepi I researched on the extranet about those huge stone walls."

Liara pressed a button and these stone walls showed up on her monitors. She zoomed in.

"You are right, these aren´t typical hieroglyphs. In fact these aren't even hieroglyphs."

"Interesting" Shepard said.

"It could be that they are kind of data reserving things. But I found another interesting point."

She pressed the button again and other pictures showed up.

Shepard recognized the continents of earth.

Liara zoomed into them and different pictures showed up all over her monitors.

"All over your planet are those stones in different kind of positions. Sometimes large blocks lined up. Sometimes they are stacked on each other. Sometimes they even show off perfect mathematical constructions. Do you know something about that?"

"Yes. Those stones were off ancient cultures and civilizations who have worked all over with them. These stones have a kind of energy, conduction and they are some kind of force. And so they worked with that. It was their high-technology. But back in my days when I was on earth or even in previous times the people were too proud to acknowledge that point. They tried to make them stupid so that it looked like ancient civilizations were just some stupid people who had to work with stones or just worked with some stones. But I can tell you that those stones are a form of high-technology which puts technology we know today far up in the shadow. So they were working with stones, stones, soil and earth meridians."

"Wow." Liara was astounded. "It is very interesting. Thank you, Shepard. "

Liara smiled at her and Shepard smiled back.

"I am so happy that I know you" Liara said and approached Shepard.

"Oh stop it Liara or I have to blush."

Liara giggled.

"I have nothing against that, Shepard"

Shepard put her hands on Liaras shoulder and smiled brighter.

"You are such a good friend, Liara."

"You are too Shepi"

They embraced.

Garrus had achieved that there would be no workout session for today.

He grabbed something to drink leaned with his back against the wall right next to the door that led straight to the main battery.

James approached Garrus.

He positioned himself right next to Garrus and he took out his data pad. He held it up at the height of Garrus upper arm.

Garrus turned his head towards James.

"James. What are you doing?"

"I want to take a picture of your arm" James said.

"You want what? Why do you want to take a picture of my arm, Vegas?"

"Cause it´s the skinniest thing I´ve ever seen in whole my life" James answered.

"That's…." Garrus started.

"You definitely need to start to lift Garrus."

"I am the best within the battlefield. I can show you. Let´s go and I show you how I can shoot"

"Yo yo yo yo. Shoot?! You need to go and milk the cows."

"What?"

"You don't shoot, bro, you look small. How can you even hold a pistol with those chicken arms? You don't work out Garrus before you shoot you have to start to lift."

Shepard went back to the main hall right in the right moment. She had heard James last sentence and started to laugh hard.

"Fine! Now see what you did Vegas!" Garrus said while he pointed with his talons towards Shepard.

James had to laugh too.

The door snatched up and Joker went in with his crisps.

Jokers crisps crumbled down the whole floor.

James yelled towards him „BROOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Today is my junk day man" Joker put another fist into the crisps bag. He took them all in his mouth and snacked loudly to provoke James.

"I see you gotta do some extra pushups today" James started.

"I really enjoy my junk day" Joker mumbled between the crackling crisps.

"Fifty extra pushups just for you" James ordered.

"I´ll correct it tomorrow" Joker started and whispered: "tomorrow I´ll eat healthy"

They had to laugh again.

"Oh Joker please put the crisps on a plate."

Now Cortez joined. He took a seat and put a banana on the table.

James was watching Shepard. She inspected the dining table.

"Yo einstein, I have shaken the orange juice already. Good for my biceps training, by the way I am just saying."

Shepard nodded towards him, grabbed some fruits and a little bit of orange juice. Then she left and went back to her cabin.

Cortez opened the banana focused the guys in front of him and he took the banana slowly into his mouth deeper and deeper.

James gulped, Jokers eyes widened and Garrus put his hands behind his head while he scratched himself and looked down immediately.

Cortez laughed, he let the banana slip back out of his mouth slowly, then he sucked it and then sudden in a rush he bit the poor banana hard and ripped the fruit right off in his mouth.

James and Jokers eyes flinched.

Cortez couldn't hold himself. He brought out in laughter.

Garrus coughed and went back to work, back to the main battery.

After a little while James, Joker and Cortez have gone to their work-places also.


	7. Chapter 7 At the Starboard Observation

Warning: Frenchenglish :D (But Im working on it constantly.)

Shepard was back in her cabin.

As she walked towards her bed she could see that Thanes eyes were closed.

So she put the fruits she has taken with her for the assassin and the also well shaken up orange juice by GymboyJames slowly on the little table.

She tiptoed through her room, took a chair and positioned it right next to him.

The Commander sat down, positioned her hands on her cheeks while putting her elbows on her knees slightly leaning forward, closing her eyes too - enjoying this silent moment with the assassin.

Suddenly she felt something on her right arm. Thane had touched her. She immediately opened her eyes.

"Thane!" she smiled at him.

"I´ve missed you Shepard."

"This short time?" she asked ironically but clearly touched as her cheeks started to blush.

"Indeed Siha."

"You are too kind, Thane."

"Siha. Have you enjoyed the silence?"

"You mean while I was sitting here expecting you to sleep but obviously weren't you asleep so we just spent a silent little moment together?"

He nodded,

"Certainly."

"Yes." She replied.

Shepard was astounded, normally there was always an awkward mood or atmosphere but with Thane she could just be silent too and even further she even had enjoyed that moment.

He smiled. This was a privilege and a honour for him.

"Would you like to join me in my meditations some day?"

The Commander thought and answered:

"We humans are by out nature spiritual people soo I think…..yes. Why not Thane."

"I´m glad to hear that. I appreciate it Siha"

He took her hand which he was still holding within both hands and slipped his fingers through hers. He then kissed each of her fingers softly before gently putting her hand back on the bed edge anchoring his left hand fingers with her right fingers.

Shepard blushed. Her heartbeat went faster and she looked at the assassin with lightening in her eyes because she felt full of joy.

Then she started to worry about his condition.

"How is it Thane? Do you feel better? Or should I ask Mordin about more pills?"

"I am fine Siha."

In fact the pain went more and more away and he felt the well working regeneration thanks to Mordins superpills.

Thane stared into her eyes.

They exchanged a very deepened view.

 _Siha_ ….the assassin thought.

"That is nice to hear." Shepard said gladly. She wanted to distract him from his wound because that would be something she would need and do if she would have had such a wound.

Shepard looked over to her books.

"Do you want to read Thane? My books are yours. I remember one….let me see"

She stood up from her chair, bent over Thane and searched through the shelf in the wall.

"Liara bothered me lots of books and I am sure I have something that could be very interesting for you…"

She slipped through her books.

"Siha. Please. Do not make yourself circumstances because of me."

„Ah- ah- ah- no opposition."

She continued.

„Ah! There it is!"

She pulled out one book, sat back on her chair and watched it with a smile.

It had a dark green cover und was neither too thick nor too thin.

She smiled at Thane and said:

„This is a very special book. It is written in a language that only drells can read. Some kind of hidden code for other species. I have yet anyway to check the data pad and to look through my e-mails and to answer them. So please."

She handed it over to Thane. As his hands touched hers he went upwards to her wrists in a slow move, grabbed them and pulled Shepard softly towards him against his chest and closed his arms around her.

„Thank you Siha." he said with his deep voice.

 _I love you_ he thought ones more.

He had just pulled her into his arms. Shepard was so surprised that her heart started to spin around. Through his chest she heard Thanes heart pounding fast and hard too.

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly Shepards data pad vibrated in a storm as new messages went in.

She opened her eyes.

"So work doesn't wait, huh?" Shepard asked.

"You are right, Siha"

Thane pressed Shepard a last time strong against his chest before he helped her up back on her chair.

Shepard took her data pad, logged herself in as Thane opened the book and read the first sentences.

The Commander looked at him.

"I like that." the assassin said.

Shepard nodded happily and went back on her data pad.

She went though her messages. It was good that she checked them out now because, fuck, she had much.

After answering the firsts Shepard already felt tired. She went though the others and with every message she felt more and more tired.

Thane enjoyed this moment with his Siha.

Shepard yawned and went on through her messages.

Thane already finished the fifths chapter as he looked to Shepard.

He noticed that her eyes were closed now. She just fell asleep.

 _Siha I will not allow you to sleep on the chair_ , he thought to himself.

The assassin rose slowly. He felt the pain, his face contorted but he still lifted himself up.

He put the data pad of the Commander aside.

Thane leaned forward and pulled Shepard up into his arms.

Slowly the assassin went with the Commander in his arms towards the bed and laid her down gently.

Thane put the blanket over her, went to the other side of the bed and joined.

He positioned himself right next to her, stared at her and caressed her hair away out of her face so that she could get enough breath.

The assassin watched over her observing every particle of her face.

 _You are so beautiful, Siha._

It was a privilege for him to watch her while she slept. It was an evidence of big confidence and it honored him deeply. He would imprint every second.

Suddenly Shepard began to move shortly but then turned back into her silent sleeping position as Thane had fondled her arms and cheeks gently in a loving way.

"Thane" Shepard whispered between her sleep breathes while she was sleeping.

He smiled.

"I am here Siha." He whispered and caressed her cheeks softly while watching the room.

He would not sleep so that he would be awake ready to defend her all the time.

"I will not allow this turian or anyone to take you, Siha." he whispered again while he pressed his corpus tighter against her.

"You belong to me".

He caressed her head with a slow motion of his hand.

 _I love you_ , _sleep well Siha, I am here_ , he thought.

Night had approached the Normandy.

Garrus was lying in his bed and thought about Shepard.

How about a little midnightfuck?

Should he go and visit her?

No. It was already too late.

He didn't want to wake her up if she is already sleeping.

Liara sat with her legs crossed on the couch and read a book about soonest archaeological discoveries.

Suddenly the door snatched up and Tali went in.

Liara looked up to her.

"Tali! Nice to see you! Where are you coming from?" she stood up.

Tali looked towards the door and pointed towards it while answering: "Well from outside."

Liara giggled and they embraced.

Then she started again "Tali I didn't mean that. I mean where are you coming from, from which planet what where you doing, you know?"

"Oh." Was all Tali answered.

"Aaaah I sorry. I was on a ship near by doing my tasks and after finishing them I heard Commander Shepard could need me and I missed all of you so…"

"What great news! So you will stay with us now?"

"Yes" the quarian women said.

After taking a seat together on the couch Tali asked Liara:

"How is Garrus doing?"

"I don't know Tali. I haven't seen him today"

"Oh"

"But I am sure we will see him soon – at the latest on our welcome home Tali party! We have to celebrate your come back Tali! So what about a party?"

"I like partys." Tali admitted and continued: "Will we dance Liara?"

"You betcha!"

James had taken a shower and went to his cabin.

The lights in Kaidans cabin were still on so he did a last check on him.

Maybe Kaidan was doing some push ups because no days off, man. He surely could motivate him a bit.

He opened Kaidans doors.

To his astonishment the Officer wasn't doing gym activities instead he was sitting just at his desk.

„Yo Kaidan. You´re still up?"

„I am writing the repot for you, James."

„Oh did I forgot?"

"You did."

„Thanks man. Wanna have a compensation by playing poker in future?"

„We´ll see"

James clapped on his shoulder and left.

Liara and Tali exchanged the newest news before they went to their cabin and to their beds too.

The next morning Shepard woke up slowly.

She stretched and looked confused as her legs met resistance.

Thane!

The assassin was staring into her eyes.

"Good morning, Siha." He bent over and kissed her forehead softly.

"Thane…" she started while putting her hand on his right shoulder. Thane smiled and he himself put his hand over hers.

"Did you sleep well Siha?"

"Ooooooooooooooooh yes." The Commander admitted.

What.

Wait.

Shepard realized that they were in her bed.

Wasn't she on her chair?

And Thane on her couch?

He was wounded he couldn't…

"Thane what? Did we teleported?"

The assassin laughed shortly and shook his head.

"No Siha"

Strange.

So there had to be just one reason:

"Did Garrus came and laid us down?"

Thanes facial expression turned gloomy. While hearing this, his body tensed immediately. His other free hand clenched into a fist and his killer instincts rose up.

With a deep low tone full of nauseation and anger he answered "Of course not."

As if he would allow this turian to touch him and more how dare would he allow that he would touch his Siha before him in front of his eyes in whatever case again. If this turian would have shown up here he would not make it out of the cabin alive.

Shepard finally understood:

"THANE! DID **YOU** DID THAT WITH YOUR WOUND!"

He nodded.

Shepard rushed on him so that she was sitting on his thorax.

She took his head within her two hands by positioning them on both sides of his cheeks while looking deeply into his eyes:

"Are you crazy? You are wounded!"

The assassin was so astounded about Shepards move that his face relaxed. He put his hands on her hips.

"Siha. You fell asleep. That is why I carried you into your bed. It is important to me that you feel conformable in my presence."

Shepard started pronouncing:

„W-O-U-N-D-E-D, WOUNDED KRIOS!"

The Commander took a pillow and wanted to hit him with it.

Thane positioned his right hand on her back and turned her with him in a quick move so that Shepard was lying beneath him.

"So?" he asked ironically.

Shepards breath coughed. He had pinned her.

The Commander went on:

"And it´s not good to do such manoeuvres –like this especially also- when you are wounded!"

She added:

"I care for you"

Thane positioned his elbow next to her head one at the right side one at the left side and bowed down further:

"Siha. And so do I."

With that he had answered her objection.

"Then….Thank you, Thane."

She closed her eyes and smiled as his hand caressed carefully over her forehead.

"No Siha. My thanks belongs to you."

Both could feel the speed pounding heartbeat of the other one.

"Commander Breakfast is almost ready."

It was Joker.

Thane let off of her, stood up and hold out his hand.

Shepard took it but she made sure that Thane wouldn´t get or feel any force as she stood up.

He walked towards her desk.

"Thane are you sure…."

Indeed he felt no big pain so walking was possible. He would not allow that Siha would sit alone with this turian.

He nodded.

"I am fine Siha. Do not worry."

She went towards him and in a jiffy the assassin held her in his arms.

They stayed in that position and Shepard nestled against him lightly.

With the knowledge that Joker would interrupt them a second time if they won´t hurry up now because the crew would already be hungry Shepard said:

"I need to make myself ready, I have to change Thane"

"Of course. I´ll be outside."

He caressed the back of her head a last time before resolving her and left the room.

She took a quick shower.

The assassin stood in the floor with his arms behind his back.

Shepard went out and he made a step forward.

"Thane!"

"May I accompany you to the table Siha?"

"What a luxury" Shepard said jokingly.

He laid his hand on her waist and they walked together to the main hall.

Garrus, Joker, Kaidan and James already started to eat.

Garrus ate a bun. As he saw them how they walked towards them and Thanes arm and hand around Shepards waist he coughed hard because he had choked his biscuit.

" _Die",_ Thane said cold as he passed by and within such a low tone that only Garrus could have heard it.

"Yo buddy!" Joker stood up and clapped Garrus back.

Shepard took a seat next to Thane as he had guided her.

"Yooooo Thane" James yelled "No pain no gain baby look at him he´s already back! He got the slogan guys!"

Kaidan admitted a "Respect" while pointing a thumbs-up towards Thane while Joker just shook with his shoulders. He was on Garrus side and that the drell went out that close to Shepard wasn't a good sign. But he had to confess that it was an achievement of him to be back that quick.

"Yeah, I am glad too" Shepard said while giving Thane a big and beautiful smile.

Thane nodded while he smiled back at her too.

The Commander started to eat while the assassin didn't. _Did Garrus came and laid us down?_ this sentence of Shepard was stuck in his head. This turian should dare take his hands off of her. He would ensure. The assassin just took his cup of tea and surrounded the cup with his fingers while staring with a warning in his eyes at Garrus.

Garrus picked up courage and drank something so that Joker could sit back and continue to eat.

Kaidan talked with James about his last push-up.

Suddenly James banged his fists on the table. The dishes clattered and all heads went up and focused him.

"Let´s go guys we ain´t taking no days off! Let´s make some serious gainz! KAIDAN!"

Thane smirked, took his cup with his right hand, leaned back and put his left hand behind Shepard and caressed her back.

Garrus facepalmed himself.

"Whats up James?" Kaidan asked.

"Kaidan! Come on, give me thirty-five!"

"James I´m eating…"

"Oh so you´re a pussy huh?!" James provoked.

"No, James. Look. I just started to eat my breakfast and I…"

James pulled out a little mini baby-sized barbell which he had brought with him for Garrus and laid it down on the table right in front of Kaidan and continued:

"So. You want to press the reset button and start with his huh?"

Shepard laughed.

Kaidan stood up, went before the table and did thirty-five press-ups.

"That's my boy!" James yelled.

The door snitched up and Liara went in.

„Look who´s with me! Let´s give her a big welcome!" Liara said full of joy.

Tali was showing up behind her.

"Tali!"

"Hi there!" Tali answered happy while waving to the table.

Liara and Tali approached the table.

Shepard stood up and embraced the quarian.

"It´s good to have you back on the Normandy, Tali". Shepard said.

While they embraced Thane stood up too. He put his cup back on the table and clasped his hands behind his back.

Tali noticed him.

Shepard and Tali let off one another, Tali went to the asari and bent towards Liara and whispered: "huh who´s that." "It´s Thane" Liara whispered. "Oh".

Tali approached the assassin and reached out her hand. "Hi. A pleasure to meet you. Tali´Zorah."

Thane nodded politely with a cold face.

 _What an idiot_ , Garrus thought.

Tali looked confused behind her with her still outstretched hand.

"No need to worry he did that in the same exact way to me too!" Cortez had just joined.

"Oh so uh" she took her hand back and nodded towards Thane too before she turned back to shake James, Kaidans, Jokers and Cortez hand.

"Tali!" Garrus had approached her.

Thane neared Shepard and put his right hand on her right shoulder.

"Garrus!" the quarian yelled full of joy. She embraced Garrus hard.

The turian hold her tight.

After a while they let off of one another.

"We have to celebrate that!" Liara yelled.

"Great idea! How about a workout session?" James asked.

A loud sough went through the crowd.

"Oh come on" James defended himself.

"No. We´ll do a party tonight! Oh yes we have to do a reunion party!" Liara yelled.

"Great" Tali yelled.

"And yes there will be alcohol, Garrus." Liara offered.

"I´m in!" the turian confessed.

"Me too." Joker said.

"If it has to be…" Kaidan mumbled.

"Let´s have some serious gainz then" James clapped in his hands.

"I´ll say it to Samantha" Cortez said before he left.

"So then we can´t say no, huh Thane?"

"As you wish Siha."

"Then let´s go! Make yourself ready I´ll prepare all!" Liara yelled full of enthusiasm.

Garrus went back to the main battery.

Tali and Liara headed to Liara´s room and James carried Cortez, Kaidan and Joker with him to the chin-up-rod.

Shepard and Thane went back to the Commanders cabin.

The assassin laid down on the couch and went on with his book so that he would be fit for the upcoming event in the afternoon while Shepard sat at the table on the couch next to him doing her reports.

She also was considered about the fact that he should lay down and get his bed, well, couch rest while she anyway had to do lots of reports until the party would start.

And so the day passed by and the evening started.

"All right party people lets meet on deck three" Liara said through Jokers microphone.

Joker and James were the firsts ones who approached Liara.

"Gentlemen. Please this way." She pointed towards the Starboard Observation.

"All right" Joker said and they went into the room.

Tali was next.

"Tali! Nice to see you! Please go on ahead" she pointed to the Port Observation.

"Thank you Liara" Tali said and entered.

Kaidan approached her.

"Officer Alenko! Thank you for your coming. It´s this way" she pointed to the Starboard Observation again.

"Thanks" Kaidan said and joined Joker and James.

Garrus made his way towards Liara.

"Officer Vakarian! What a pleasure to have you here tonight. The drink is already served."

"Nice" Garrus admitted.

"This way."

Garrus joined Tali in the Port Observation room.

Samantha and Cortez came around the corner.

"Hi! Please it´s this way" Liara pointed a last time towards the Star Observation and Samantha and Cortez understood and obeyed by entering.

So just the Commander and Krios were left Liara noticed.

And there they came.

"Good evening. Thank you so much for coming Commander and Officer Krios."

"Oh come on Liara" Shepard said laughing.

"So please Shepard it´s this way" she pointed to the door at the left "and Sir Krios for you that way", she pointed to the door at the right.

"My apology?" Thane was about to ask his question in the fullest confusion as Shepard stepped in:

"Whats going on Liara?" Shepard asked.

Liara explained:

"We´ll do a special: Humans are first separated. You are in superior number. If turians were in that kind of majority then it would be them and there would be a turian separation first so it´s all justly. And later we will mix so don´t worry."

"Who is there?" Thane asked pissed while pointing towards the Star Observation where Shepard should go to. If there would be this turian too then this little party would definitely find an end now.

"Samantha, James, Kaidan, Joker and Cortez."

"I see"

"So please, we want to start soon. And yes both sides are well prepared!"

The assassin grabbed Shepard by her hip and kissed her cheek softly before she headed away to the Star Observation.

As she passed the door Thane was about to go to the Port Observation but Liara held him back.

"Ah. Thane. Wait." The asari said while she approached him.

She continued:

"There is something I wanted to ask you…Shepard..isn´t she with Garrus?"

Thanes body tensed.

"I don't think so." The assassin answered cold and went away boldly.

Liara did a last check on her list before she finally went in the Port Observation room too.

The music was already going as Liara entered.

Thane stood in front of the window with his hand clasped behind his back looking outside while Garrus and Tali were sitting at the bar.

She approached them and noticed that Garrus glass was almost empty and even Tali had drunk half of her glass. Liara took a shot herself.

Thane was literally pissed. He had no interest in whatever kind of activity they were doing he just wanted to be with his Siha. He wanted to hold Shepard in his arms. _I love you Siha_ , the assassin thought.

The music was also already going by the humans in the Starboard Observation room. Liara had started it a while ago.

They were all sitting on the couches.

"Well…our string quartette is now complete" Cortez started.

"Seems so" Joker said.

Most of them had a glass of water.

An awkward silence spread through the room as everyone was just sitting there, nipping on their glasses of water or looking down to the ground or out of the window.

"Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Liara yelled as she turned their music louder.

"Tali!" Both women shared another drink together.

"Do you think they have that much fun as we have?" Tali asked the asari.

"I´m sure" Liara answered.

"He is so hot" Tali said in a quiet tone into Liaras ear in fact so quietly that only the asari could hear it while looking at the with-his-back-standing –towards-them assassin.

"Yes" Liara said back into her ear.

The music was too loud that any other could have understood them.

Tali added: "But Garrus also"

"Sure" Liara said and they laughed.

Kaidan stood up and went to the music station and turned it off.

Then he started:

"Guys I don't know about you so how you feel but I ain´t in a party mood. As for me I don't feel for party celebrating. The reapers are still out there and even our crew members got hurt. On top of that even the Citadel was being attacked."

"Hey how do you know that?" James asked provokingly.

The Officers laughed because all knew who was writing all the reports.

"Yes, I wrote the report, James, especially the part **you** were supposed to do."

"Oh thanks man" James said while he scratched his head.

Shepard looked at him thoughtful. Kaidan was a good Officer. He was right.

"I have to agree with Kaidan."

All nodded to that.

"Thank you Commander" Kaidan smiled at her.

"It was actually the idea of Liara and Tali" James said.

"Well if you ask me then being drunk is better than being tired." Cortez said.

They laughed.

"So you´re tired huh Cortez? I´ll pump the tiredness out of you bro! Let´s do some pushups! I´m full of energy! No days off boys did you already forget?" He stood up and clasped in his hands.

"Come on James." Cortez tried.

"Well if you´re out then I´ll do it!"

James started.

Kaidan sat back on the couch.

"Shepard. I am very excited who´s asses were kicking next. Tell us."

"Oh Officer Alenko is interested?" Samantha interrupted.

"No. But I look forward to destroy some Cerberus troops.I like my biotics."

"Biotics, huh?" Shepard asked.

The Officer turned his head towards her.

"Of course Commander. Tell us. How do you fight with it?"

Shepard took a quick sip from her glass and answered:

"I am glad that my human instincts are helping me within the fights. Biotics can be very practical and useful too. But these aren´t the only things. We as humans are by our nature spiritual people. If we don´t have access to spirituality we are suffered individuals and then society suffers."

Kaidans eyes widened. She had aroused his interest.

„Interesting. Biotics are not the only thing? What do you mean Commander?"

Shepard continued:

"Biotics are not just our only single power. There is of course a lot more."

"What do you mean Shepard?" Kaidan asked astounded.

All heads were now turned towards the Commander.

Shepard solved:

"Telekinesis. Yes we have and we also are energy. **Every** human being has the ability to do telekinesis, we just have forgotten to use it. Our ancestors used telekinesis. So being telekinetic is our natural state of being. Therefore it´s not about "learning" telekinesis, but to reactivate our natural telekinetic ability. What one must do first is to believe. I know that the term as well as the action of "believing" is rejected by many people. But as you know we also got our biotic powers. So back to topic yet in this context believing simply stands for the psychologic technique of breaking out of mind - programming. We were mind-programmed to believe that telekinesis doesn´t work. It´s a believe system being proven wrong by endless top secret military studies. The military back to my time wouldn´t have spend hundreds of millions for projects that investigate psychokinesis if there weren´t clear indications that there is truth to it. So you just have to believe in it! This will counter the believe of the mind-programming. "

"That's… logical" Joker admitted.

"WOW!" Samantha yelled.

Kaidan went on:

"Very interesting, Commander. So how long would it take to reactivate it?"

Shepard went on:

"Moving **light** objects with the mind can be learned and applied in between five minutes and five days. Some are able to move objects right away, others need to train several days before they get first results. But eventually they get there."

"I understand" Kaidan said "So why is it then that we don't know about it?"

Shepard explained:

"The implications of being able to do telekinesis are huge. As I said earlier if the system lies about being able to move things with your mind...what else are they lying about? If you can move objects with the power of your mind, what does that say about the nature of reality? What does it say about destiny, manifestation, believe etc. Endless possibilities? "

"So how does it work Commander?" Joker asked.

"Practicing is easy", Shepard stood up and went to the window: "For example cloud busting. This is a really simple way to practice telekinesis, or element bending, or whatever you want to call it. Just to be clear again, this is or better said this considers a waking life practice. So back to the how Joker: Go outside on a day when the weather is good, and there are little fluffy white clouds in the sky. Focus on one of the smaller clouds. Visualize it disappearing while leaving the others there. The cloud may disappear. It´s pretty amazing. As I said before I think our ancestors used to do things like this all the time before we had TV and all these electronics. The theory that why this is so easy is because clouds are vapors, so they are very ephemeral."

"Impressing Shepard" Kaidan said.

Joker whistled excited.

"There are other forms too." Shepard was now in a flow of words as she sat back on the couch "Psi-wheel. Try concentrating on moving the wheel. Visualize energy flowing from your body, out of your hand, and pushing the wheel. Cover your mouth and nose with a cotton blanket so your breath does not affect the wheel."

"Could this be the reason why ninjas had these strange outfits? Their noses and mouths were covered!" Samantha interrupted the Commander.

"Possible" the Commander acknowledged.

"Well it would fit the timeline" Cortez interposed, "If this goes back to the past then this knowledge would fit with them and even more so: Didn't they do breath exercises maybe to concentrate their energies?"

„Well I know that ninjas trained their sixth sense enormously." Joker admitted.

"Maybe this could have something to do with that. But Commander please go on." Kaidan asked.

And so did Shepard:

„Then clear your mind. Think about how much you want it to spin, yearn for it to spin. Build up the want for the wheel to spin. Make it move. Ask, out loud or in your head, for the wheel to move. Imagine blowing on the wheel causing it to spin. Imagine the wheel spinning rapidly. Imagine pushing the wheel with your fingers. Imagine energy flowing from your eyes pushing the wheel."

"Astounding" Kaidan said amazed.

While Shepard explained all those things James had stopped his push-up and went now back to the couch and sat down thoughtful.

The Commander looked towards James and went on explaining:

"See, James had so much energy. Do you remember this feeling when you did some days nothing and then you feel so much energy in you that you have to do something? Some feel that and then they run or they go to the gym pushing the weights or we swim or do whatever activity just to put our energy out into that but we did not focus it. So as I said we have energy and telekinesis is an option to put that energy into action."

All were impressed.

"Wow, Shepard, you intuitively retold and activated our true being, that's how I see this. It just sounds right for me. When I was a child I felt the whole time that there is something." James admitted.

"Sometimes when humans are young they sometimes have a greater intuitive connection with the source, god, the force, the universal consciousness. Maybe you felt that way too you felt entrapped in your limited human body and you want to regain what is rightfully yours seeking then to unfold the true potential. "

"Yeah. Men all my energy flew into my sexy bodymuscles."

All laughed together.

"Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Tali screamed!

Liara turned the music even louder and they started to dance.

Liara and Tali danced hard. They clearly had some good moves. Garrus watched them while drinking.

„Hey what do you think they are doing? Partying hard like we are?" Tali threw a bottle in the air as she danced with Liara. "Sure!" Liara answered by shaking her hips.

Thane was still staring outside.

Garrus turned his head towards the assassin and yelled:

„Krios….Want to have a drink?"

Maybe if this drell would get drunk he could kick his little green ass.

Thane answered cold: "There is no urgency to talk to you, Vakarian."

„Oh come on" Garrus replied.

The turian turned his head back and looked to Tali and Liara.

"The view is not even bad" Garrus said.

Thane had heard the turians comment and shook his head. His mind was just focused on Siha.

Garrus hated it to be with this drell in one room. But maybe if he would drink enough the time would pass by quicker. And those dancing ladies turned his mood a bit into a better one.

Tali and Liara headed back to the bar where they joined Garrus.

"Garrus you look good!" Tali started.

"Thank you ladies. " the turian answered flattered.

"I wanna drink with you Garrus" it was Tali.

"So…then…let´s start." Garrus said.

Tali neared the turian and both drunk a glass together.

Liara approached the assassin.

"Hey Thane wanna drink something too?"

The assassin just shook his head.

He wanted to have a clear mind and think of Shepard.

Liara tried it again:

"Thane come on…don't be such a party pooper. Let´s just have some fun"

She was about to put her hand on his shoulder but right at that moment as her hand had approached his shoulder close enough for a touch, the assassin had immediately turned his upper buddy in a rush and had grabbed her wrist with a hard grasp.

Liaras eyes widened.

"Do not touch me. To have that made clear, there is just one person who has this privilege."

"And who?" Liara asked.

"My arm is Shepards. "

Garrus groaned ugly as he had heard it.

"All right" Liara said as she put her hand back.

The assassin looked angry towards her before he turned back in his position.

Liara went back to the bar.

Thane was tensed. He knew that the love of his life was in another room with other males and he wasn't there to prevent her and to protect her. He wasn't present. His hand balled to fists. He couldn't take that any longer.

"Soooo" Liara started after she took another shot "since the atmosphere is not getting hotter in here we will join the humans and miiiix!"

Finally.

They left the room and went to the Starboard Oberservation.

The door snatched up and Thane was the first one who entered caused by the fact that Garrus and Tali needed longer because they already were drunk.

He inspected the situation and approached Shepard.

Liara was the next one who entered.

"Heey party people" the asari yelled into the room.

Garrus and Tali accomplished their way and they entered also.

They couldn´t believe their eyes. The humans were just sitting on the couches and having an excited discussion. Neither their glasses were filled with alcohol it was just water.

"Huh you aren't dancing? Where is the music?" Tali asked confused. What was going on? They themselves were having a wildly party and those humans were just sitting there having a serious maybe even –how it sounds like- philosophical conversation?!

"My view of the world is destroyed completely" Tali said totally drunk and pranced into the room.

„How boring" Garrus said sarcastically.

„Shut up chicken" James countered.

Thane was proud and astoundend. He really had underestimated the human crew. He immediately went to Shepard nodded towards her and stood behind her in his cool hands-behind-back-clasped-positon.

Garrus had followed Tali.

The turian said to Tali in a quiet tone: „You see this bodyguard?"

He looked towards Shepard.

Tali looked at her too and answered: "Bodyguard? I just see Thane standing behind Shepard"

"That's what I meant" Garrus said.

"Oh." Tali replied.

The assassin had taken position behind Shepard and put his hands on her shoulders while watching over her and following the conversation silently.

"Well I´m out of here" Garrus went away heading towards his cabin. This drell was fucking touching her. It wasn't a sexual gesture but he had his ugly hands on her shoulders. Like Shepard was his. He groaned loudly through the main hall before he entered his cabin.

"Garrus?" the quarian women asked.

But the turian was already gone. She took some cookies with her and followed him.

The human conversation went on.

They continued to talk further about energies, the universe, consciousness…..

Thane was impressed. His Siha has led this conversation. He felt proud about her. And the other humans, he started to like them too. They were also very active in that conversation. They really had a kind of philosophical discussion.

The door to Garrus private cabin snitched up.

„Garrus!" Tali entered.

The turian was sitting on his bed with his talons balled to a fist under his chin.

The quarian women approached him slowly.

"I thought maybe you could use some company tongiht" Tali said while showing him the plate with the cookies and taking a seat next to him.

"Not a bad idea" Garrus replied.

The turian grabbed one cookie and ate it. Tali laughed happily by the fact that he ate one of her offerings.

She looked at him watching how his big turian plates went up and down as he ate this little cookie and she giggled.

"What?" Garrus asked.

Tali looked into his eyes and blushed.

"You look sexy when you eat" she admitted.

"Only then?" Garrus asked sarcastically.

"Of course not" Tali confessed.

"Oh..I…..well...mhhh"

"What is bothering you Garrus?" Tali asked.

The turian sighed and started:

"Shepard. Uhm… I mean not Shepard. It´s not her so… mmhh….. she….we..….I got this drell problem. "

Tali looked disputable, "Who? How? How do you mean this?"

"Krios. He´s her new drell…. He´s a damn good assassin. If I am unarmed I don´t have a chance against him."

"Oh Garrus" the quarian women laid an arm around him and snuggled on his side.

Garrus purred, grabbed under his bed and pulled out a bottle of wine:

"I have some few more to drink here Tali. Would you…. like to drink them with me?"

"Of course!" and so they did and drunk more.

Tali hiccupped because she was so drunk and even Garrus started to have problems to focus.

Then he remembered this fucking drell. How he had touched Shepard how he had licked her back on Omega. His pulse started to rush. He really was angry and this drell jangled his nerves. For turians there was just one way to still the nerves. He needed to fuck. And he knew exactly who he wanted beneath him. He knew exactly in whom he would thrust hard who he would fuck as hard as he could till this person would chafe. This person would not be able to walk anymore when he would be done with her. How dare she let this drell touch her. Her little ass needed to get slapped.

But right now this drell was still with here. He couldn't get her now.

He groaned loudly.

"Garrus?" Tali asked.

The turian looked at her.

Fuck was fuck or wasn't it?

Tali noticed the lust in his eyes. Oh how she wanted that all the time.

The quarian took another gulp of wine before she said in a very sexy tone:

"I want your body."

"I´m okay with that." Garrus replied with a groan.

The quarian climbed on his lap and put her hands behind his neck.

She approached his face and Garrus put his turian mouth against her helmet.

Tali caressed Garrus shoulders and flipped down to the ground between his legs.

She moved off the clothes of his lower part of his body so that his turian cock stood free.

"Wow" she said.

Garrus put his left arm behind him on the bed and with his right arm he grabbed Talis shoulder.

„Suck it, Tali." He ordered with his melting voice.

Tali looked confused.

Garrus noticed her discomposure.

"Oh…. Right…. the helmet…..all right…no…..mh….blowjob then…let´s.. uhm…..just…..head over to the other step." Garrus said bashful.

"Garrus!" she said in a louder tone.

"What?"

Tali stood up, ripped her helmet up and threw him on the chair which stood opposite to them.

"Oh... I…I..." was all Garrus said, "I´d never expected that"

Tali stormed at him and sucked him off.

Garrus moaned.

Tali wasn't taking all of him in she was just working on his upper half but Spirits it felt good. It was damn pleasant but he also remembered Shepards hot deepthroat. When it comes down to him then of course a deepthroat was something more special. If he would ask other turians or even other male species then they would definitely agree that a deepthroat was **that** thing when it comes down to a blowjob. Especially that cute looking on Shepards face when she had taken him all in. For him this even had a deeper meaning. Spirits, Shepard. He focused back on Tali.

The quarian women moaned while sucking him intensely.

She stood up, removed her upper body clothes too and laid down on her back on Garrus bed by spreading her legs.

Garrus crawled between her legs and started to penetrate her with his talons on her sex.

In opposite to Shepard it didn't look that lightly pink.

But…

"Fuck it" Garrus said and started to lick her hard and rough.

"Yes Garrus!" Tali yelled in a moan.

Her juices showed up and Garrus stopped taking a closer look.

Shepards juices were see-through so transparent.

Hers were purple.

"Why not…." he said by acknowledging that.

"Mhhhh?" Tali asked.

"Nothing I just…..nothing."

He continued to lick her till she got her first orgasm.

Garrus positioned himself on top of Tali and thrusted into her.

The quarian moaned and placed her hands on his strong shoulders.

It felt like thrusting into water. He missed Shepards tight and tiny pussy.

Shepard….what he was doing here was wrong. But he was a turian and he needed to fuck. More than ever when he was under stress and this drell definitely made sure that he was under stress.

Tali went with her hands towards his shoulder blades.

She bent forward and pressed her forehead against his forehead.

Wait.

This wasn't a fuck any more now.

It was making love.

He froze in his movements and immediately stopped.

Tali leaned back into his bed.

All right back to fuck.

Garrus went on and increased his tempo and both came with a moaning.

The sweaty turian looked down to the quarian.

He never had fucked Shepard in that position. It was more intimate. He definitely needed to repeat this position with her.

Garrus pulled himself out of her and fell rightaway asleep. The alcohol was definitely too much.

Tali smiled and went quickly to the chair, picked up her helmet and put it back on before she joined Garrus in his bed and fell asleep on him too.

"Now we have to shot!" Liara yelled.

The asari took the alcohol and filled it in the glasses of Joker, James, Cortez, Samantha and Kaidan.

Shepard put her right hand over Thanes hand on her right shoulder. The assassin turned his hand and gently caressed Shepards fingers with his. This was a sign for her to stand up as he surrounded her fingers and guided their hands towards him.

So Shepard did.

She stood up and the assassin gave her a sign to follow him. He positioned himself in a dark corner on the left while not letting his eyes off of Shepard following every move of her always ready to defend her.

The Commander approached him and stood now right in front of him.

"You couldn't find a darker place couldn't you Thane?"

With one quick jerk Shepard found herself in the arms of the assassin, tightly pressed against his chest.

"Siha. It's a matter of trust. I see you trust me. I appreciate it deeply. Look"

He caressed the back of her head gently before he continued:

"I figured out that this position offers the best view of the stars".

He turned her within his arms so that she leaned with her back against him now and closed his arms around her. He watched over her like a lion his prize.

Together they looked out of the window and enjoyed those beautiful stars.


	8. Chapter 8 At Garrus cabin

The turian purred.

„Oh Shepard…I´m so glad that…"

He looked to the left and saw a slowly breathing body beyond his blanket.

"You´re still sleeping aren't you? Then I will.."

He caressed her head softly.

"Since when does my funny Commander sleep with its combat helmet? I didn't know that my passion of calibrating went through our sex so much into you that you developed a that kind of strong weapon-combat fetish."

He stroked back to her back and caressed it softly and also carefully with his sharpened talons in circular motions paying the whole time attention not to scratch her humanly flesh. In contrary to female turians Shepard was just a human. He needed to be more careful with his movements on her.

A little yawn escaped her throat.

"Your helmet really changes your voice doesn't it Shepard? And since when are you wearing perfume? Did I miss the spot here? Or did someone forced you to it, mh Shepard? Then tell me who this bastard was."

He went caressing her on to her but cheeks.

Wait.

What happened to them.

The turian rose, he pulled the blanket aside and the view took his breath away.

"TALI?!"

The quarian yawned, this time louder, stretched herself brightly while slowly waking up and looked into a ,well, more than just confused eyes of a turian who started to shake lightly.

"Garrus! Everything ok? You are shaking! Let me help you"

"Spirits Tali"

The blanket slipped through his talons and fell straight to the ground.

Suddenly he walked in a hurry up and down through the room "How am I going to tell her…"

Garrus felt more than nervous. His arms were totally off beat too and seriously needed some calibrations too the way he toured.

Talis head couldn't follow those speeded up turian movements he was like a hurricane.

"Krios….shit…how am I just.."

His talons scratched his head nervously. Those movements were just as nervously as his steps. Those weren't even steps anymore they were some kind of helplessly trying not to fall right back to the ground steps.

"What am I…."

His hurricane movements increased.

"STOP!" she yelled.

By that roar he froze. He didn't expect such a loud noise from her.

"Sit down here NOW!"

He followed her instruction.

"What is the problem Garrus?"

"Thane she shit. Tali I…"

"So your problem is Thane? He is just a drell, Garrus."

"No. He is Krios."

"I will talk to him. If he is that dangerous to you I will do it."

"Tali. No."

"Of course Garrus. You are my friend."

"Tali I..Spirits Shepard…I.."

"You love her don't you?"

"If that's what love is then yes."

"I am not dumb Garrus. I remember.. when our forehead met…. you stopped. You wouldn't go on with me that way the way you would with Shepard. You wouldn't…You just stopped…you…truly…stopped…." She gulped.

"Tali I´m..I´m sorry."

„So hows your new roommate doing?"

After lunch Liara has pulled the Commander at her side.

„Liara these are special circumstances."

"Oh don´t you think he is not enjoying it?"

"Well I wouldn't call it enjoying."

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? The black in his eyes intensifies every time he looks at you. This happens with no one else."

"Did you switched from archeology to drell anatomy Liara?"

She giggled. "Well…maybe.."

"You still have to tell me more about your profession and your discoveries. I want to know e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g."

"I will Shepard. When there is more silence, I will tell you EVERYTHING. I´m honored."

"Don't."

They smiled to each other. Then Shepard turned.

"Oh wait here I carried those three books, you asked for, with me. I received your Email its very interesting, Shepard. I picked the best ones I know out for you." "Oh thank you so much Liara." The asari handed them over. They smiled again brightly at each other and with that Shepard left and went back to her desk.

It took a while but then she finally finished her last report. She sighed.

"Those reports aren't fucking fulfilling me. I need more."

"What do you mean Siha?"

He looked up from his book.

"Even your reading gives you more Thane. These things those reports that I am doing here were just some formal things. I need more. I will also start to read and develop myself more in quantum mechanics. It is more than interesting and I need to stay fucking atop at my crew. I am the Commander so I have to have the knowledge of my soldiers too-or better: even more. And I have a brain and I want to use it. "

"You are so knowledge-hungry my Siha."

"Not only that.." she whispered but Thane had heard it. He gulped. Would she sleep with other men instead of him? She already had with this turian she slept with the turian but it was the fault of this being and of him. If he would have confessed his love for her she wouldn't have done it. He clenched his fist. He was the only one with whom she should and also would sleep.

"Siha."

Shepard shrugged, "shit" -this more than deep voice, "Thane?"

He put the book aside, stood up and neared her. His hands were clasped behind his back he stood in front of her desk and looked - no - he transfixed her with his eyes, they were more black than a fucking black hole. He seemed to be a black hole himself the way he was absorbing her.

"I assume…It is current to me that I might not be foremost in your mind."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened, she stood up from her desk and glanced at him blue intensified eyes were challenging his black ones. Then it went through her lips: "Youre the only one I want, Thane. " Did that really slipped out of her mouth? It did..

His breath caught his eyes widened. Strong serious blue eyes have won the challenge since his dark eyes sensitized, sensibilized and widened. However this was possible suddenly they filled with big love, anticipation and joy. Shepard could read them perfectly. So her gaze relaxed a bit too. "I´m…glad to hear that." A big smile went through the assassins lips while he went forwards, he grabbed shepards wrists and pressed her into his arms. He kissed the front of her head softly and caressed through her hair. After a while he gently pulled her out of his arms. She looked confused at him. His muscles had tensed, he looked to the side and his gaze turned into an evil one. His breath got heavier. Then he spoke with big determination: "Then others on the ship need to have that made clear."

Vegas, Kaidan, Cortez and finally Joker were taking part in the regular afternoon coffee/tea/proteinshake-talk on the dining table.

"So Shepard is really learning about quantum mechanics in her spare time now, did I heard right?" Joker asked. The autopilot was running.

They nodded.

"Well fuck that shit."

"Hum?" Kaidan asked. "Aren´t you interested in it?"

"Quantum Mechanichs? Hell No!"

"Could be useful for your relationship with EDI."

The door bounced up.

"Commander Joker detests your new passion."

"Huh? What is it? Really?"

"More than really"

"So. You´re not interested in quantum mechanics, Joker?"

"Well…I…I…" he glanced at Kaidan and whispered a disgusting and also well full of irony sounding "thank you " towards him before he turned his head back towards his academic favoriting Commander "I…I…well…n…no? Not really."

One hand went on her hip and with the other one she pointed with her outstretched arm and also outstretched pointer finger straight towards the door:

"Then get the fuck out of my ship - now"

She looked and spoke so damn serious.

Everyones eyes were widened.

"Just kidding" Shepard solved and all of them were exhilarated, they took a deep breath-out.

"Commander…my heart..don´t…don't do it again"

"Then be silent for the future and don´t you dare open your mouth to that kind of things again. Are we clear?"

"Clear, Commander."

They smiled to each other.

"But Commander why putting so much effort into that? So our Commanders is of course not ordinary."

"Who would want to be ordinary when you can be excellent, Kaidan."

"Right. Then we have to teach it to Joker."

She crossed her arms and looked seriously towards her pilot and nodded:

"I will teach you myself, Joker"

"Shepard is taking the ultimate mission impossible" Kaidan joked and received a little kick caused by an elbow against him right into his side by James who just shook with his head. "Oh my dog, come on"

"I´m looking forward to it Commander."

Joker grinned. He wasn't sure in what kind of thing he has gotten himself into it.

With that she left. Shepard was sure that she will awake his passion for it.

Kaidan was sitting in the Starboard Observation Deck, right in front of the big window on the couch. The door bounced up and Shepard entered. He watched her. She picked out few books and mumbled something about Thane, or, how Kaidan would refer to him: Officer Krios. When she finished he looked back down. Shepard noticed his activity. Kaidan sat with his data pad on the couch and seemed to search through it. _Oh Officer Alenko, not on my fucking ship_ , she thought. She harrumphed before she spoke confidently: "Kaidan. There is no data pad in the Starboard Observation, - Read a book! " the Commander chose one smashed it on the table and left.

"O…ok", he said while she was already gone. She was right and he started to read about physics. She is so clever with a lovely gentleness to it.


	9. Chapter 9 At the Crew Deck

„Garrus I…"

„No time Shepard. Calibration got me hard here."

"I see. Keep the work up going."

A few minutes later the doors bounced up again.

"Shepard I already told you -"

"Garrus."

"Tali?"

"I….wanted to talk to you. You were gone so quickly I…couldn't follow you…"

"No word to Shepard."

"Huh?!"

He put his work aside for a moment and neared her quickly. "Please Tali just do me that favour. No word to Shepard."

"How..I…I…"

He put his talons on her helmet. He looked so frustrated.

"If that is whats helping you Garrus…I…I..can just try…"

A relieving breath escaped through his turian plates. "Thank you, Tali."

They were docked on the Citadel.

Shepard used that opportunity and went off board. She had some shops to do and could definitely use some fresh air. Maybe she would get something nice for Thane due to his well working recovery too.

After all the shopping for the ship was done she went on with her private list.

"My dearest Lady, no!"

"Books?! Books?! She truly asked us about books!" the salarian shop owner brought out in laughter. Another worker of the store appeared. "What is the case?"

"She…she….this woman….this human…she….she asked about books! Real books! On top of that mathematical ones!" his hands were placed on his little stomach, he couldn't calm himself down.

"ohhhohahhouhhhhh"

 **Enough.**

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE?" Shepard received the attention of all the people around her. She yelled: "I AM COMMANDER SHEPARD. AND THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT MY FAVOURITE SHOP RIGHT HERE ON –"

The salarian seller interrupted her immediately: "Ouh Commander Shepard Stop! Please! Immediately! I…we..of course we got some books of mathematics right here for you! It offers a bit more work of us but..possible..of course possible for you Commander!" he looked towards his now irritated worker "Sow, would you look deep into the storage of our store for the Commander?"

He nodded quickly and sprinted away.

The shop owner grinned strangely and went up and down nervously.

"Here there are."

"Ah. Finally. And what was this laughing? Thank you very much."

"I….we…our species sometimes just has something in its throat that tickles it….."

"I have a salarian on my ship as well, asshole."

"I….pardon…."

"Mh. I accept your apology."

He sighed gladly and looked towards the entrance. "So Commander how are you fixing this then? We gave you the books everyone´s staring at our shop .."

"Mhm, I see." Shepard looked through the store and grabbed the first thing she could see. It was one of the other products they offered. "This one too". Hectically the salarian cashed her products. "Here Commander Shepard." He continued in more silence since he has noticed the little crowd that has gathered right before their shop "please do us the favour please rescue our shop."

Shepard turned to the little crowd, held those fresh bought products up in the air and spoke loudly:

"I am Commander Shepard. And I have got blue socks from the beautiful Salarian Citadel Shop."

The crowd was also filled with some salarians. When they heard that they screamed: "Lovely!"

"How lovely!" Another salarian clapped: "Great!" "Exciting!" "So much freshness in these short lines!" "Just a brainy blend of class and heart" another human admitted. "Gorgeous!" another one. "Handsome isn´t a word I mean it was beautiful!" "That was indeed pretty sexy on top. Didn't know the Commander is wearing socks also." "Astounding!"

As soon as Shepard was gone they stormed the shop.

She stood in front of a shop window now and looked at a black dress. What the fuck was just wrong with her.

"Go for it, Shepard." A voice in a strangely pitched tone said.

She looked to her right. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Grunt?"

"Shepard?"

"Grunt."

"Shepard."

"GRUNT!"

"SHEPARD!"

"You are here!" they body-checked hard.

"A human and a krogan I already told you that those are strange species" a turian admitted to his companion as they walked by.

Shepard and Grunt laughed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Getting some rest from those females on Tuchanka. Literally."

"Oh come on Grunt"

"Hah I´ll tell you more about it. When you have spare time Shepard, share it with me."

"I will look forward to it."

"The shop is closing in 5 minutes. Buy now or Go away." The installed shop program spoke.

"Take it" Grunt said with a wink and stepped away. "I´ll see you in the bar then Shepard. Message me."

She nodded towards him before she stepped in the store right to the last minutes.

"Siha. I was worried. You are fine?"

"Of course I just took some shops on the Citadel. I know youd taken a nap so I didn't want to disturb you Thane."

"I see. That is very kind of you. I appreciate it Shepard."

"Oh please." She smiled at him brightly.

He smiled back and took her hands with his. He noticed her bag.

"Oh just a little thing" she threw the bag into the corner.

"Indeed."

"You want to have some fruits Thane? I´ll grab some for us?"

"Of course."

Before she could walk away green hands has pulled her against a well-trained drell corpus. His lips met her cheek before she was allowed to walk away.

His stomach hurt when he thought back about Citadel. He should have been awake to protect her. The next time he would be awake. Assuredly. The pain in his stomach stopped and went away. He smiled when he thought about his beautiful Siha and the closeness he was having to her and went back on with his book, awaiting her every moment.

"Garrus, come on."

"No I don't really want to."

"Oh come on you´re working too hard."

"Shepard would truly like it." Joker said, trying to build his turian friend up.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Ah, there she is!"

The Commander entered and grabbed something to drink and also some fruits.

"Commander, wait. Remember the puzzle session? How about a little square game?"

"Kaidan, me and Garrus are in. You guys also?"

Two other soldiers nodded and joined.

"So just the Commander is left. Come on Shepard. It´s up to you, defend your honor."

"Do I need to smash your asses again?" she said ambitious.

"Seems so Commander" Joker pointed to a seat on the opposite side of him.

Shepard sat down.

"So. Garrus. We want to start."

Maybe after this calibration… why…..not...,the turian thought and sat down next to Joker.

"Everyone ready? Here we go."

"Square 31".

"I´m out." One of the soldiers said and left.

"961" the rest answered.

"Square 57"

"3249" they answered. "Easy one", Garrus added.

After a little while all were out just Shepard and Garrus were left.

"Square 2587."

„6692569"

"That´s right." Joker used his calculator to check. Vegas entered.

"Square 4697"

"22061809" both answered.

"Ah Einstein´s back" Vegas laughed.

Thanks to all of his algorithm Garrus was having no problems. Until now.

"Square 6998" Joker continued.

"Here..take it Shepard…" Kaidan was now having a calculator too and tried to hand it over to the Commander secretly under the table.

„I don't need that fucking shit Kaidan take it back"

He did.

Garrus was sweaty now it seems that he was getting to an end.

"Square 8837."

„78092569".

"Square 12579535453"

"I´m out."

"1 point 582447122 times 10 elevated by 20." She beat him.

"WOW SHEPARD! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

They applauded.

"I trained the visualization part of my brain well enough. There is a method to it. If you keep constantly going, adding more and more numbers, by a hard and constant training you will get there and even more. Our brains are perfectly made."

"Tell us how - what is this method you´re talking about?"

She threw light upon it and explained: "If you want to square a number you have to cube it so to put it into a cube. Mathematics in that case or in so many other cases too is nothing else than geometry. It is important that you learn about that. So let me demonstrate this: Were doing a simple example here and by that I will demonstrate it to you my favourite crew: Take the number one. Imagine to put it into a form of a cube so to cube it. For that imagine 1 as a little point. We just have one point, we can do quite nothing more with it so one cubed is one and so the answer to one squared is also one. Then two. We want to square two. Imagine two points. One left one right. So we want to square it so we have to put it into the geometrical form of a cube. Whats the main criterion or the main identification of a square?

„All sides have got the same length."

„That´s right, Kaidan."

"Thanks Commander"

"So back to our example with two: we have those two points already, let´s call it the base, the length thereby is two. Now, as I said, we want to square it so we have to put it into the geometrical corpus of a cube/a square. So how much points do we have to ad to create an all same side long cube with this two points?"

"Two more."

"Right Joker, very good."

"Put those two new points under the two other ones. Can you see and imagine this cube we have now? Draw this cube line virtually between these points. You see it?"

All agreed. "Yes, Commander."

"Now, to get to the result of our task, we have to count all of the points. Just by simply addition. So how many points are there altogether?"

"four."

"There you go. 2 squared is 4."

"Let´s do it with three."

"Okay!"

"Again. Imagine three points. One on the left, one in the middle, one on the right all of them in one line."

"Got it"

"The task is square 3. "

"So the basic are our three points to bring them or to turn them into the form of a cube/of a square we have to add?"

"2 more point under the one on the left and also two more under the one on the right and.."

"Right Kaidan and then just fill in the lost spots with regular points too."

"So under the left one as I said two more, under the middle one two, under the right one also two."

"Exactly Kaidan. We have our cube of 3. Now count all of the points. What´s the result?"

"nine"

"Well done, 3 squared gives 9."

"Next one 4."

They imagined those 4 points and added under each one three more, brought them by that into the cube and counted/totaled all of the points.

"16"

"Yes. 4 squared is 16."

"Wow thanks Commander!"

"You´re welcome"

"With that it´s easy! But how about 1468 or bigger numbers? I mean in that area it´s kind of simple."

"Train it and you will see that it works there also. You will get used to it. If you keep going you will develop that ability constantly more and more so that even bigger numbers will be no problem."

"Interesting. Thank you Commander"

"Einstein, you have to join us in our workout special"

"I will, James"

"SI!"

She laughed grabbed the fruits again and left.

"Guys come one then you have to join in our workout session for today."

Joker shook his head. "Sorry I have to go back to the cockpit."

"Oh suddenly the autopilot doesn't work and the real pilot has to come back right?"

"Exactly."

"Kaidan?"

He wasn't listening. He was doing the square method of the Commander.

"Well I´ll find someone."

James left.

Thane was glad that she was back.

He enjoyed those tasty fruits.

Shepard went through the bathroom. She noticed the little bag on the shelf.

"Thane did Samantha came and cleaned up my room?"

"Indeed"

"Thanks."

She sighed.

No.

She noticed a little schedule right next to the sink.

She read it: _Damn sexy Commander. Wear it!_

Shit.

She bit down on her lip and looked back to that black bag.

Should she..well fuck that shit.

The Commander looked into the mirror. What a nice black dress. If there would be the option she would fuck herself right now. Besides that sexiness it was damn comfy. Too comfy.

After she was done refreshing herself she stepped out of the bathroom. Thane froze.

"What´s wrong Thane?" she walked towards her bed and wanted to pull the zip of her N7 sweater casual jacket back up because it seemed to be more cold in here.

Strange. She found none. She looked downwards.

"Oh shit."

She has just forgotten to take it off, because it is so comfy.

"My beautiful Siha. Are you willing to you lay down for me?"

"Well…I…." what is he planning she thought and obeyed.

His breath was caught away.

The assassin approached her boldly.

Thane licked over her cheek to her neck back over to her cheek.

He put the lightly and also fine material of her dress back up. She was wearing no underwear.

"Thane..what…what…what…a..a..are you…doing.."

"Siha..." he breathed.

He was kneeling in front of her. Her pelvis started to shrug.

In the next second a warm tongue glided gently over her pussy. He used long soft and gentle movements.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh" her cheek immediately blushed.

He increased the speed.

Thanes tongue flipped through and over Shepards pussy.

"Uh fuuuuuuuuuck!"

Shepard was so horny he could see it clearly within her eyes. Her hand went slowly between her legs. As soon as she arrived she pushed herself one finger inside between his licks and she started to finger her wet hole in front of his eyes lightly. Thane continued to brush his tongue over her clit. She looked so hot. Her body started to shake with every move his tongue was now making. Her finger in between her lower lips the sound of it fucking her tight hole while his tongue was still pleasing her brushing over her clit made the assassin growl deep. He wanted to show her how much he loved her so his tongue continued with gentle pressure. Her breath came intermittent and then Shepard came badly. He continued and with her aftershocks he stopped. She pulled her finger back out and breathed hardly for air. She has down-screamed the whole cabin. Her see-through juices flew out of her, even down on her butt cheeks. Thane looked at her. Those stood up nipples, this flat belly, her pink pussy. Her juices were so much that her pussy glittered. It looked so pretty. "You are so beautiful, Siha" he said, neared her wonderful glittering pussy and licked slowly over it. "AHHH FUCK THANE" His tongue was licking over every little millimetre of her pussy still slow but she couldn't take it Shepard was still too erected from her first orgasm and his slow tongue threw her over the edge. "THAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" she screamed and came a second time. His tongue slid carefully through her slit while she came and his mouth absorbed every little drop of her. "Mmmm" He growled and gave her a little rest of five seconds. "You already came my little Siha?" "Oh Fuck Thane don't you dare do -" He pushed his tongue deep into that lightly shaking hole. "Ah uuuh oh oooouhhh putain Thane!" she screamed in her language. Shepard blushed scream-moaned and her hands clawed into the bed sheet. His right hand went below her back, his left hand was holding her thigh strong. His tongue slowly went back out and quick deep back in. The grip of his hands was strong and grew stronger by every time he pushed his tongue back deep into her. "I´m I´m I´m I AM OUUUUHHHHHHH!" As his tongue went out again he asked "Siha. What are you? – tell me" A strong tongue made its way back into her tightened hole. "Coming..I´m coming Thane…" she whispered was that the only thing she could do between her moans.

Right at that moment, the door snitched up silently. Someone was watching.

His tongue went a last time deep down inside her hole and as soon as he pulled out she came. Loudly. He licked through her slit flipped his tongue quickly over her clit which made her scream wildly then slowed down and licked gently through her full of her juices being slit again.

The anonymous watcher left.

His lips closed gently around her pussy, and he licked all of her juices with a more than deep growl away.

She wanted to blow him off. Her pussy received few more gentle strikes of his tongue and then she pulled him carefully back up. He blinked in confusion as she removed his lower body clothes. Her next move went so quick that Thane lost the line. His boner slipped through her lips she was giving him so much love. Shepard moaned and Thanes breath turned heavy. Her tongue licked sometimes softly over his hardened cock. She sucked his cock gently and suddenly a Deep Throat followed. He never experienced such a thing his eyes squinted, his breath caught and his hands were holding her head strong. Slowly and teasingly his cock glided back out, while Shepards lips were pressured. While she was doing that he coughed. It was too much. "Siha.." he whispered his voice was gone. In next to no time his cock was buried deep in her lovely mouth again. The assassin lost every control. He pulled her back up, pressed her down to the bed, laid himself on top of her, with his whole body weight and gave her a kiss filled with passion and all the love he had for her. He then kissed every inch of her beautiful face and back to her mouth. "I….I…wasn't…fucking….finished…Krios.." Shepard mumbled but his tongue forced her to be quiet. His right hand went between her legs, directly to her wetness and he pushed his index finger into her hole. His finger turned immediately wet. "Oh Siha" he whispered while he increased the speed in his finger, fingering her quicker and harder. She moaned lightly into his ears. He couldn't take that. "I love you" he spoke as his strong cock went inside of her. "I love you too" both moaned loudly.


End file.
